Their Love is Strong
by brittswarek
Summary: A week after their wedding Sam is pulled back undercover. Idk if I will have to update it M yet. We will see
1. Chapter 1

I still get butterflies every time I see him looking at me. My heart skips a beat when he touches me. I'm so in love with him. We have finely been together happily for a year and engaged for six months. I couldn't be happier. Our wedding was just next week. Everything was ready for our 'I do's'

_Flashback_

_I walk into paraded room as we all do every morning. Traci was heading be we were to find a guy she need to be put behind bars. I took my seat in front with Gail as usually. He was in the back as usually. At the end of Traci speech _

"_McNally you and swarek will no longer be partners after today." Traci said_

_Me in shock I stood and Said "W..Why?"_

"_Because you don't follow my instruction, your get on my nerves" Sam said as he stood up_

_I stood there ready to cry thinks. 'We are so good together and now he wants to end it.'_

_He started again "But I love you, and I don't want to break anymore rules and what I'm about to do the won't let us be partners anymore"_

_I'm about ready to run out to the locker room as he starts again._

"_Andy McNally would you please do me the honor and make me the happiest man on the earth?" He pulls out the ring from his uniform. _

_I stood there thinking 'this didn't just happen. He did not just ask me to marry him in front of everyone.'_

"_McNally can I please have an answer?" Sam said thinking 'she going to say no, she doesn't love me.'_

_A huge smile came on my face. "YES" he leaned on my tippy toes to his him. He met me have way helping me._

"_Yeah?" Sam said with the Swarek smile_

"_CONGRADULATION" everyone in the cheered._

"_Sam the ring is beautiful" I said with my smile on my face._

"_Traci helped me pick it out" he told her_

"_Traci Knew?" I said _

"Hey babe what are you thinking about?" Sam said as he came up to put his arms around her.

"Just the day you embarrassed the CRAP out of me." With a smile on her face as I said that.

"You loved it." He said kissing her cheek

"Yes I did but I love you more." Turning to me his lips as he started on her cheek again.

"4 days" she smiled with butterflies in her stomach.

"You ready to Mrs. Swarek?" He asked already knowing her answer

"More than you know. " Turning around to give a kiss

"SWAREK MY OFFICE NOW" Best yelled across the room

"What did you do this time Babe?" Andy asked

"I have no idea" Sam said

Sam goes to Best office "Sir?"

"I have bad news" he said sitting down.

"What?"

"I tried everything I could to get you out of this?" Best told Sam

"Spit it out… Sir."

"You have to go back undercover"

"No. My wedding is next week there is no way I'm going undercover!"

"I know that's what I told them. They didn't care…But I did get it postpone till after the wedding."

"This isn't right this is going to kill her."

"I know. But you have too. When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't want to tell her. But I know I have too… Can we both have the rest of today and tomorrow off? So she can have time to deal with it?... When do I leave?"

"Yea you can. You leave in two weeks." Frank said sadly

"Thanks Frank"

"McNally my office now" Said to Andy so he could tell her they had the day and tomorrow off.

"Sir?" Andy said

"You and Swarek have the day off, Go home"

_**10 minutes later….**_

Sam is waiting out Side of the Girls locker room as Andy walks out.

"Babe do have any idea why we are off?" She asked grabbing his hand

"Yeah sweetheartI do." Sam said sadly

"Baby what's wrong" Andy said with concern

"I'll tell you when we get home" Sam told her

Andy knew something was wrong. And ride home she sat in the middle cuddle up the Sam. His arm around her. They got home and walked in.

"Babe you're scaring me." She said as her voice broke

"I'm sorry come here." As taking her in his arms

"Please tell me what is going on."

"I…I have… go back..under…undercover" he said finely

"What NO. We are getting married next week!" Said crying

"Baby I know. Frank said he tried to get me out of it but he did postpone the date." Sam said trying not to cry

"When do you leave?" Andy said tears rolling down her cheek

"two…weeks" Sam told her

"Sam"

"I know, baby"

"No honeymoon" she said as he hugged her

"Baby when I get back we will the honeymoon of our dreams"

Andy Cried herself to sleep. Sam picked her up and carried her to their room. He changes her cloths and his for bed.

_**The next day….**_

Andy woke up in bed alone. Panic thinking he has already left. "SAM!" She yelled

Sam came running out of the bathroom "Baby? What's wrong?"

Andy was crying now "I though you left"

Sam holding her "Sweetheart I'm not leaving your Mrs. Swarek."

"I like the sound of that" she said climbing onto his lap kissing him

"Andy I love you"

Sam I love you too… How did I get into my sleep cloths" she said with a smirk on her face

"I couldn't let you sleep in jeans" he said and kissed her

"And you kept your hands to yourself and didn't do anything" Andy said Joking

"When I do that I want you awake" Sam said pulling off her shirt

_**2 hours later….**_

Sam came out of the bathroom and Andy wasn't there "Baby" he yelled

"In the kitchen" she shouted

"UMM. That smells good" Sam said going closer to her

When he realizes what she was making her confront food. Sam turned her around kissing her.

"Baby do you want to talk about?" he asked

"How long will you be gone" Andy asked trying fight back the tears

"I will find out tomorrow when I met with G&G and give them a piece of my mind for doing this" he told her

"I love you "she said putting her arms around his neck

"I love you too" Sam said lifting her up to out her legs around his waist

* * *

_**More to come if people like it. This is the first one I've ever done**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two…

"Babe, Frank just called" Andy yelled to Sam that was down Stairs.

"What did he say?" Sam said as he enter their room

"That we have off till the Wedding" Andy Said with a smile on her face. "But you have to go in the day before to talk to G&G" She said as he smile started to fade

"Everything is going to be okay Sweetie, they are just going to tell me how long and what my UC is going to be." He said pulling her into his grips

"I want to come with you to meet with G&G"

"Okay baby"

"Ohmygod Sam our wedding is in two days!" She said kissing him

"Yeah I know. I can't wait"

_**The next day…**_

"Babe we have to go. So we can spend as much time together until we spend the night apart." Sam yelled as Andy was getting ready for their day together until the wedding

"Coming" she shouted.

As she came down the stairs hugging Sam and kissing him.

"I love you" Sam said with is famous smirk

"I love you too"

_**15 minutes later….**_

They walk hand in hand into the Station. Franks meets them

"Andy I know you want to go in but you can't I'm sorry" Frank told her

"Baby I will let you know everything I can without it getting you into trouble" Sam told her and kissed

He headed to Franks office. Andy Went to ladies room so no one could see her break down

"Detective Smith" Sam said as he sat down in Franks office

"Sam, how are" asked the detective

"Pissed because I'm going back undercover with now say so, Detective" Sam said

"Sorry Sam, but you're the best"

"Thanks, now give me details"

"We need you find out who is now bringing all the drugs into the City"

"That's all you know?...Are you serious?" Sam said pissed off

"yeah and when you find out, We'll take him down" the Detective said

"How long?" Sam said pissed off

"Six weeks to five months" Smith said

"you have got to be kidding me! 5 months!"

"I'm sorry Sam that was the best I could do."

"One some condition or I will quit right now_**" **_Sam said pissed

"Name them" Smith said

"If anything and I mean anything happens to my Wife I am to be pulled out. I don't care if she has a broken foot, shot I don't care what is I'm pulled out." Sam said

"that can do" Smith said

"And we are allowed contact at least once a week, When I check in with you I get to either talk to her or see her."

"We will make it work Sam" Smith said

"Good now if you will excusive me I have to make she okay." Sam said walking out the door

Finding Andy in the Locker room crying. Sam walks over to her picking her us to hold her.

"Do you want to head home or somewhere else?" Sam asked her

"Somewhere else, but we have to go pick up our bags. I don't want to go back there till we are married" Andy told him

"Okay baby" kissing her forehead

_**15 minutes later… **_

Sam was driving away from their house heading to the Penny so they could see their friends

"Sam?" Andy finely broke the silence

"Yea, honey" Sam said Pulling her closer as they park in the parking lot at Penny's

"What did you tell them and what did they tell you"

"they want me to find out who is the new drug dealer and bring him down." He told her

"How long?" she asked no really wanting to know the answer

"six weeks to 5 months" he told her holding her even tighter

"What" She said crying

"I know Andy. I told them I had conditions or I was walking away from my job right now" he told her

"What did her say?" She asked him

" That if anything and I mean anything happen to you I was to be pull out, And that we were to have contact at least once a week, Even if it's a phone call or physical contact." He told her

"What did he say? She asked

"that they would make it happen no matter what." Sam told her kissing her again

"lets head in. So they don't come looking for us." Andy said fixing her make up

"I have a better Idea" Sam said with the dimples

"No…. we are going to save that for tomorrow" Andy said kissing him

_**Inside the penny…**_

"It's about time" Traci said coming to hug her

"Yeah we've been talking about stuff" Andy said thinking about what was going to happen

They partied and had fun the rest of the night even thou Andy and Sam never left each other side. They had fun until it was time to leave. Sam walked Andy out to Traci car. They were spending the night separate even thou they didn't want too.

"McNally" he said telling her good bye

"You know tonight is going to be the last time you call me that." Andy said Smiling

"yeah I know. Just had to say it one more time" he said holding her

"I love you" she said leaning up to give him a kiss

"I love you too" Sam said kissing her back

"I'll see you in the morning. No stripers" she said smiling

"You got it officer" Smacking her but

"Sam stop"

"Yes ma'am. I'll be at Front of the church waiting on you" Sam said smiling

"I've be the one in White walking your way"

The have one last kiss. And it was filled with passion

_**At the Church…**_

"Hey Pumpkin, how are you" Tommy asked

"I have butterflies daddy" Started to cry because she was nervous

"It's okay… You will be okay. Your marrying the guy of your dreams in 10 minutes" Tommy told his daughter

"I know" she said smiling

"Sorry but we've got to get your into your dress" Traci said

"I'll see you in few" Tommy told her giving her a kiss on the check

_**Walking down…**_

Andy…

As soon as the doors open to the church she could see everyone in there that didn't make her nervous it Was seeing Sam at the alter in a suit. She was amazed to see Sam in a Suit.

Sam…

When the doors open he saw Andy and it was breath taking. He did all he could do to no cry.

She finely reached the alter Smiling holding her hand up for Sam to reach for it.

"Who give this woman to the man?" preacher asked

"I do" said Tommy as he handed his only daughter off to his former Rookie

"We are here to join these two people in marriage. Is there anyone who objects to this marriage say it now of forever hold your peace." Preacher asked. "now we are going to Vows. Which they wrote their own

Andy Stated. "Samuel Jack Swarek, I fought our chemistry at first because I thought I didn't deserve a knight and shining armor like you. So I ran but then I realize I wanted and need you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make a family with you. I want to watch out kids grow up and our grandkids. Sam Swarek I love to the end of the earth and back." And said starting to Cry

Sam Smiled at her knowing it was his turn. "Adrian Jane McNally I knew there was something between us the day you tackled me and tried to kiss me on your first day and you busted my cover. I fought my feelings for you for a long time but then I gave in. I want to wake up to you every morning for the rest of our lives. I want to hold you and never let go if I could. You are my world and you will always be my world. I will protect you, honor you and love you for all the days of my life. You are the love of my life Andy." Sam said smiling as tears ran down his face

"Now the rings" Said the preacher handing a ring to Sam.

"Adrian McNally with this ring I de wed" Sam said Slipping the silver band on her finger

"Samuel Swarek with this ring a de wed" Andy said slipping the silver band on his finger

"You make kiss the bride" the Preacher said

Sam didn't have to be told twice. He leans in to kiss Andy.

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Swarek" the preacher said as Sam and Andy turned to look out into their friends and Family.

_**Later on that night….**_

They had already told everyone bye as the leave to go to the Truck that the rookie's had decorated.

Sam turned to Andy as he opens the door for her. "Are you ready to head home Mrs. Swarek?" Sam said with a smile on his face.

"I love the sound of that. And yes I am Mr. Swarek" Andy said as she got in the Truck.

She sat in the middle of the seat so she could cuddle with her husband as they drive home. They both has smiles on their face.

The pull up their house and Sam gets out of the car goes and opens the door for Andy. As she gets out Sam pick her up and carries her into the house giggling. As they stood in the foray Lust filled their eyes. Sam carried her to their bed. And laid her down as he just hovers over her kissing her. Andy Started to unbutton his shirt. Sam lean Andy Up so he could get her out of her dress. That night they made love like it was their first time.

They spent the next two day in each other's arms. Until they had to go back to work.

"Baby!" Sam yelled after her. "if you don't hurry we are going to be late."

"Keep it in your pants. I'm coming" Andy said coming down the stairs

"you ready?" Giving her a kiss

"Yep" She said wishing they didn't have to go

When they go to the station and went it to change there was a note on Andy's locker that said.

_I need you to come to my office when you get changed- Franks_

She though oh great what now. Andy got change and saw Sam talking to the guys. She walked into Franks office and sat down.

"Andy great to see you back." Franks said

"Yeah it good to be back. Sir." She told him

"I have something for you." He Stood up went over to her and took off her name tag 'McNally' and replaced it with 'Swarek'

"Thanks" she said as she saw what he had done

She got up and went to find her husband. He was still talking to guys as she went up and held his hand.

"Nice name nag" Chris said with a Smile

"When did you get that?" Sam asked with his dimple fully showing

"Just now. Now you can no longer call 'McNally' anymore" She said smiling

"is that so?" Sam said leaning down to kiss his wife.

"Yep"

"Parade room 2 minutes" Franks said

"Let's go" Oliver said

"Assignments for today is Shaw/Epstein, Peck/Collins, Swarek/Swarek, Diaz is working with Nash today. And Congratulation to the Newlyweds .They are only partners for today. Protect Server and has your partners back" Frank said

Sam goes to fix them some coffee as Andy talks to Traci. Sam starts to head to the car. And Yells for Andy to come

"Swarek" no answer he yells It again still now answer. Then he fill shouts "McNally"

Andy turns to see who it was call her. "Oh crap got to go. Talk to you later Traci."

"About time 'Swarek'" Sam says as she gets into the car.

"Sorry I'm still getting used to being called that Babe." She said smiling at him

"It's okay 'Swarek' Just don't let it happen again." Sam said in his TO voice joking

Andy lean over to give him a kiss.

As the were driving Sam reached for Andy's hand to hold and notice her engagement ring was on but the band was. He knew he saw in on her hand this morning. "Babe where is your ring"

"I didn't want to be working the Streets with a rock on my finger so the engagement ring is on my necklace." She told him

"That's a smart idea" he said left her hand up to kiss it.

"Thank goodness is not that busy" Andy said giving him a smile. They already stop a few times just to make out.

"I know hey since your more than my partner now do you want to drive?" he said Joking

"Yeah sure. You could use the rest"

Sam phone started to Ring

"Swarek…. What?... Why?... Seriously. Whatever." He said on the phone

"Sam what is it?"

"Nothing Come on we are heading back to the barn." He said piss and sad voice

The drove in silence. When they pulled up. Andy finally asked "Sam babe what is wrong?"

"They are calling me in early." Sam said trying not to cry

"When?" Fighting back the tears

"In the morning"

"W…What no! We just go married."

"I know baby. This time will fly by. But we get the day off and you get the next few day or however many you want off."

They headed home to spend together with what they had left worshiping each other. Three hours later Andy was asleep. Sam went down Stairs to make a phone call.

"We need to talk"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

"We need to talk" Sam said into the phone. "Can you be he in 15 minutes and Pick up Diaz to. Thanks I will see you then." Sam said hanging up the phone.

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Sam are you okay it sounded important?" Oliver said getting out of the Car as Sam met them on the porch.

"It is." Sam told them as they took seats on the porch.

"What is it Sam?" Chris asked

"No once is to know. Understood?" Oliver are Chris nodded in agreement to Sam as he continued. "I have to go back undercover for at least six weeks to five months. I need ya'll to look after Andy. Okay?"

"5 months Sam? That is going to kill her. But why us?" Chris asked

"Because I know I can trusted ya'll and Chris your like a Brother to her and Oliver your like a father type to her. I need you guys to make sure nothing happens to her make sure she is eating and all that. Can you do that for me?" Sam asked holding back the tears

"Yea we can do that" Oliver told him

"You can Zoe so she can be her for her."

"Thanks Sam".

"Okay guys go home I'm going to spend the last couple of hours with my wife. And Chris I need you to meet us at the send off place so you can drive her back home."

"Yes sir" chris said as he got into the Car

Sam went backup stair to get into bed with Andy but she wasn't there. "Andy?"

"Sam?" he heard Andy from the other side of the house and her voice was shaky. Sam ran to find where she was. She was in the Guest Bathroom

"Andy Baby what are you doing?"

"I woke up you were gone! I went to look for you when I got over her I felt sick."

"Come on lets go back to bed. We have at least a few more hours." He told her picking her up

As he carried her back to bed. Andy told him. "I have no idea how I'm going to last without you" She told him as they lay in the bed. Just holding each other.

Three hours later and it was time for them to get up. They got into the car and started to drive to the send off place. Chris was already there. Sam got out of the Truck and went to Andy's door and let her out. They held hands to the half way mark. Sam turned and face her with tears in both of their eyes.

"I'll be back in no time, and I will talk to you in a week."

"Its not the same"

"I know it not, but I'm going hurry back to life as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay."

They held each other for a while when Sam pulled away look at her. "hold on to his for me. It will show that I will come back to you, put in on you necklaces with your engagement ring, So I'm always with you." Sam told her handing her his engagement ring.

Andy just started crying. Sam motion for Chris to come and get her. Chris took her back to the truck as Sam walked away. Andy watched as her husband drove away.

_**6 weeks later….**_

Andy finely went back to work but she was on desk duties. She didn't care either she has a stomach flu or something.

"Andy you okay? You look pale." Traci stated

"Just have a stomach flu or something. No worry's I'm on desk dutie"

"Okay, When was the last time you talked to Sam?"

"Yesterday, he told me it might take him a little bit long and not to worry he was coming home." She said playing with him ring

"Okay let me know if you need anything? I'm just over in the D's office."

"Thanks Traci"

_**5 hours later…**_

Traci saw Andy run to the bathroom for the 20th time. So she went and checked on her. When she went in Andy was throwing up.

"Andy I think this is more than the flu"

"I know. I already called the doctor I go in after shift."

"Want me to drive you?"

"Thanks but I got it."

_**At the doctor…**_

"Mrs. Swarek, I have some good news for you." the doctor told her

"What is it?" Andy asked

"Well for one you don't have the stomach flu."

Andy cut her off "Then what is wrong with me?"

"Your 8 weeks pregnant"

"What" Andy said is shock

"You can pick up your vitamins on your way out"

As Andy walked to the Truck she put her hands on her stomach still in shock. 'I'm pregnant'. The next day She would talk to Sam. It depends on how much longer he had under cover if she would tell him or not. She wanted his head in the Game.

The next day meeting with Detective Smith, So she could talk to Sam. Smith saw her get sick while on the phone with Sam. Smith told Sam of course so he was worried when Andy got on the phone.

"Hey" Andy said with a smile.

"Baby are you okay? Smith just told me you were sick?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How much longer do you have. I miss you."

"two weeks top. Now will you tell me why you were throwing up. You don't just throw up for no reason."

"Its just a Stomach flu. I'm on desk duties. So you don't have to worry." Andy told him lying through her teeth.

"Okay baby I'll see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too" Andy gave the phone back to Smith and made her way to the Truck were Chris was driving her. Every time she would meet up with Smith, Chris came so he could drive her.

"Andy do you want me to take you home?" Chris asked

"No I will take you the Penny's I'm going to go shopping" Andy said with a smile on her face.

"you sure?"

"Yes Chris you haven't seen the other Rookie in a while because you have been taking care of me."

"Okay"

Andy dropped Chris off at the Penny and Left to head to the store. She took a short cut trying to get there before it got dark. Out of nowhere she saw head light in her lane. Then BOOM!

Oliver was the first one on the scene. "Andy!"

The paramedics yelled "She is over here." Oliver went running

"Andy your okay. I just called Frank he is getting in touch with Sam."

Andy nodded, Then she remember she was pregnant. She told the Paramedics

"How far along are you?"

"8 weeks"

"okay lets go!"

_**Sam…**_

"Smith I just talked to you what is it now?" Sam said joking

"Andy" Smith said knowing it wasn't going to be good

"What's wrong?" Sam said in a sadden voice

"there has been an accident" Sam asked

"I don't know."

"COME GET ME NOW"

_**At the hospital…**_

The doctor checked Andy out. All she had was a broken foot and arm. The baby was okay. She need someone until Sam got to her. So she called Zoe.

"Andy when did you find out you were pregnant?" Zoe asked

"Yesterday. Sam only had two week till he would be home so I was going to surprise him."

"Okay,"

Sam came storming through the doors. Frank met him to tell him what happen.

"Andy was taking a short cut to get to the store, and a drunk driver hit her. They both flipped" Frank told him

"did you get his ass?" Sam said pissed off

"He is in custody"

"Good. Where is she?"

"I don't know they won't tell us anything" Frank told him and he saw the worry come across Sam face.

Sam went to the information desk. "Andy McN….I mean Andy Swarek room?" Sam asked

"Sorry sir I can't give out that kind of information." The nurse said

"I'm her husband! Sam Swarek!"

"Yes sir. She is on the second floor in room 215"

As Sam made his way to the elevator. He though second floor? That's the maternity floor.

Sam got off the floor and went to the nurse station wanting to know what was wrong with his wife before he went to see her. The nurse told him everything. As he made his way to the room, he was excited he was going to daddy but mad because she didn't tell him when they talked

"STOMACH FLU MY ASS" Sam yelled at her when he walked into her room

"Sam" Andy said in shock

"You lied to me and said you had a stomach flu" Sam said walking to her said. All the angery had went away as he saw her.

Zoe got up to leave them alone to talk

"I know I just wanted your head to be in game and not on me as much."

"Its okay. So your okay?" he asked as he put his hand on her cheek

"I will be when you kiss me." She put her good arm around his neck to pull him in to kiss her.

"I've missed you." He told her. They kissed to make up for the lost time until the doctor came in

"Sorry to interrupt. I need to check on the fetus"

"That's right I'm going to be a daddy? Huh?" Sam said leaning down to give her a kiss.

The both look at the screen as the saw the baby. They were both the happiest the could ever be.

"is everything okay?" Sam asked. There was a shocked look on the doctors face.

"You.. are having twins." The doctor said.

"Really?" the both asked

"do you see that and this? Well that is your babies" the doctor said smiling. The doctor told them she would be back in to check up on her.

Sam and Andy both had a smile on their faces thinking the was a dream.

"Sam what are you thinking?" Andy asked

"Just how I've been blessed." Sam said kissing her.

Andy smiled at her husband wishing she wasn't in the hospital that they were home making up for lost time.

"Do you need anything, from the house? I'm going to change cloths?"

"Yeah bring me some clean cloths. The once I was wearing when the accident happened has blood all over them." Andy told him

'blood all over them' burned into Sam's head. "yeah no problem. I'm bringing you sweats so it easy for you to get into them."

"okay.. Oh wait come here" Andy said reaching to her neck to get him ring

"let me help you babe." Sam got it off her and handed the ring to her so she could put it back on his finger.

"I love you.. I'll be back in 30min tops." Sam said kissing her hand. "do you want me to send anyone up to sit with you?"

"yeah send Chris up. I know he has got to be worried." Andy said smiling

Sam went down stair greeted by everyone. "how is she everyone asked.?"

"She good. We are happier than we could ever be." Sam smiled and looked over at Zoe.

"Well what is wrong with her?" Traci asked

"Umm… she has a broken arm and foot." Sam told them

"Okay why is she on the second floor" Gail asked

"umm… She pregnant" Sam said smiling.

"Really?" Chris asked "how far along?"

"8 weeks, Chris she wants to see you Stay up there till I get back."

When Sam got back to the room Chris and Andy were laughing about something Dov had did at Penny.

"Hey." Sam said entering the room

"You told the I'm pregnant" Andy asked with a smirk on her face

"I didn't tell them the whole story and they wanted to know why you were one this floor. What was I supposed to say." Sam said as he put their bag down.

"Its okay come here." Andy said holding out her arm

"I'll let you guys have some time and then I will find out the whole story later." Chris said with one eye raised

"When can I go home?" Andy asked

"When the doctors give the say so for the babies" he said putting his hand on her stomach

"If you say so. Mister that I haven't seen in 6 weeks." Andy said joking

"Yes I say so. And your going to like it." Sam said joking

"I want you." Andy said with lust in her eye's

"you have me"

"you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know but after your better."

"what Sam I have went 6 weeks with out you I'm not wait till I get better." Andy said getting mad

"Baby, You have a broken arm and leg. It would be hard for both of us not to get hurt."

"but…"

"don't you but me. I will find out from the doctor to see when you can get back to your 'actives'. Your not the only one that has been lonely" Sam said going out the door look for the doctor.

Andy fell asleep wait on him to come back in. As he walked in he just stood there and watched he sleep for a while.

_**More will be up later. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad every likes it. When this one goes up I will start working on chapter 4**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so when I'm not working on this story I'm thinking how I will do the rest lol. Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. **_

_**Who is excited about a new Rookie Blue tonight? I'm very happy "Girls night out" is very good I watched it 2 weeks ago because Amazon made a miss up. LOl **_

_**Enjoy**_

"When can I go home?" Andy asked the doctor.

"Any day now. We are going to put you in a foot brace so you can do more thing on your own instead oh that handsome husband of yours helping you." The doctor said with a smirk

"Good I miss my bed. I have another question."

"Shoot"

"When will I be able to get back to 'activities' if you know what I mean"

"As soon as you go home. Just don't get to wild"

"Thanks" Andy said smiling thinking she hadn't been with same now going on 8weeks

_**15 minutes later…**_

"What are thinking about with that grin on your face?" Sam asked from the door

"How long have you been there?"

"About 5 minutes watching you day dream." He came over to give her a kiss

"I was thinking about going home and finely be in bed with you."

"Control yourself babe. We have to get the okay. Then we can talk about it."

"I already got the okay from the doctor. They are putting a foot brace on me before we leave and we can we just can't get wild." Andy smiled at him

"When did they tell you that?"

"About 20 minutes ago. "

"Did you ask when I can take you home?"

"Yeah any day now."

"Really?... So I have a question."

"Sam you know you can ask me anything"

"Umm… he we have sex, is it going to hurt the babies?"

"No Sam, actually at the end of the pregnancy having an orgasm will help bring on labor." She said smirking.

"Good because I've missed you more than you know." Leaning down to give her a kiss

"I've missed you too."

_**The next day…**_

"Good news you can go home today. Just be careful with that arm and foot. The next couple of days take it easy. And you can go to work in a week on desk duties for a while."

"That is fine with me" Andy said wanting to get home so badly.

"What is?" Sam asked as he came in the room

"I'm going home today, I have to be careful and take it easy and I can go back to work next week on desk duty"

"Really… I get to take her home today?"

"Yeah I'll just have to get the papers"

After the paper had been sign. Sam put Andy in a wheel chair as he rolled her out. The doctor told them to "Have fun"

Andy and Sam just laugh and kept on heading towards the exit. Sam lifted Andy up to put her in his truck. "Are you ready to go home?" Sam asked her when he got into the truck to drive home.

"More than you will ever know, I get to go to our house with you in it. I couldn't be any happier right now." She told him.

They got home Sam went to get his wife out of the car.

"Babe I can do. That's why they put me in the brace." She said giggling

"I know but I haven't done this in 7weeks. So I'm going to do this and take you to our bedroom." He said as lust filled his eyes

After hours of making up love making. Sam went to bathroom

"Oh my god I have missed you." Andy said laying on the bed still in shock

Sam grind when he saw she had a 'toy' in the bathroom. Walking out of the bath holding it up. "Obviously, really did you miss me this much?"

Andy pulled the shit over her head in embarrassment. "You weren't here and I need something, At least I didn't go find me another man. And it didn't satisfy me at all."

Sam came and pulled the cover down. "Babe it's oaky. So it didn't satisfy you huh? Are you Satisfy now?"

"Very"

"Round 4?"

"Are you kidding come here."

_**Two days later…**_

"Is everything okay?" Andy asked at her checkup.

"Yep. The ob. gynwill be in to check the babies."

"Thanks" Sam told the doctor

As the Ob. Was checking everything. They could see the babies one the screen

"Sam there is our babies" Andy said starting to cry happy

"I know"

"So they both look good. You can return back to work Monday on the desk. And you are to stay there till we give you the okay with your arm and all. And when you are 5 months your back on desk till 7 and half months or soon." The doctor told them

"Okay are we in the clear to tell out friends and family? I mean she is already showing"

"I am not"

"Babe yeah you are but it's just a bump"

"You're in the clear." The doctor told them

As they were driving down the road. Andy was look at the ultrasound picture with her hand on her stomach. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I really have a bump already?"

"Yeah but it's adorable" Sam told her reaching for her hand

"Do you want to by the station to let everyone know what the doctor said about work since you already told everyone I was pregnant?"

"Yea sure they would be thrilled"

They walk in the Station. Sam supporting her but letting her do as much as she wanted that she could handle. Everyone was in the parade room so the walk in there.

"Look who came by to see us." Frank said as they walked in

Sam helped Andy to get on the table in the back. "Yeah we thought we would come by to see everyone and tell y'all that we will be back soon."

"Good we have missed y'all" Jerry said

"Anything else?"

"Since Sam already told y'all the most of it I will tell the rest." Andy said holding her stomach "We are pregnant… And we are having twins"

"What?" Traci came up the give her a hug "Twins really?"

"Yep. Two bundles of joy." Sam Said

Everyone was excited for them. They talked as much as they could until duty called.

"Ready to head home?"

"Yep"

They next week Andy was back at work her foot brace was off but her arm was still in a cast but it would be taken off in two weeks. In four weeks she could go back to the streets until the doctor said so. Andy and Sam worked the Sam hours and had the same days off so it was all good. Frank always let them be partners because he knew Sam wouldn't think clearly if he wasn't with Andy till she was back on desk duty. When Andy hit about five months she was put back on desk and she hated.

"I hate desk duty"

"Andy it's for your own good" Traci told her

"I know but I do hate it"

"It's okay you can" Traci said trying to not to laugh

Andy's phone beep and it was a Text from Sam

**Sam; how is desk? : P**

**Andy; Shut up I hate it. I want to be with you**

**Sam; your always with me babe. ;D**

**Andy; no I'm not. Am I with you now?**

**Sam; no but you will be any minute **

**Andy; what why?**

**Sam; coming back to barn to book someone. After wards we are going to lunch**

**Andy; really because I'm staving. And I need to see you**

"So where do you want eat" Sam said startling her and giving her a kiss on her head

"Don't really care. As long as I'm with you."

"Come on lets go"

They ate at their favorite diner down the street. At the end of shift Andy was wait on Sam at the truck. Andy was kind of embarrassed because she dropped the keys to the truck.

"Babe why are you not in the truck?"

"I…I um dropped the keys."

Sam just smiled at her. Picking up the keys.

"You need to wipe that smirk of your face Sam. It's your fought I'm fat and ugly, It is your fought my back is always hurting, I'm horny, my ankle swollen, I can't even see my feet." She told him mad

Sam went to open the door. Giving her a hand in and he whispered in her ear. "Horny, huh?"

'Oh my god I said that' look came across her. "Sam you can't tell anyone"

"Do I tell people about out sex life?"

"No"

"Then I'm not going to tell anyone, but we can't do anything we don't want to take the chance of you going into early labor"

"I know I just miss you. You know"

"I miss you too, and you're not fat or ugly. You're pregnant with two babies and you're beautiful. I Love you" kissing her on her hand

"I love you too"

When they got home they dropped their bags on the kitchen counter and went to watch TV for a while.

"I'm going to put cloths in the wash I'll be back in a minute." Andy told him

AS she clean out the pockets of his jeans. She found a note saying

_**Sam,**_

_**We need to talk about tomorrow. We need to talk somewhere Andy doesn't know **_

_**-J**_

She walked into the living pissed. "Sam what the hell is this!"

"It's a note." Sam said standing up

"Yeah what the hell is it about? 'We need to talk somewhere Andy doesn't know'''

"It's not what you think, Babe"

"No don't you babe me. Are you cheating on me?"

"Honey why in the world would I cheat on you?" He said coming closer to her

"Don't come close till me! Tell me what this is about. NOW"

"'J' is Jerry, and it's a surprise for you. That is all I'm telling"

Andy started calming down. "Sam I'm sorry. It's just…."

"Hormones, I know" Sam said smiling moving closer to her pulling her into his chest.

They stood there awhile holding each other. "So what kind of Surprise?" Andy asking finely breaks the silence.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it."

They next day at work Sam met up with Jerry.

"Sam your late!"

"Yeah, yeah. How about next time you leave me a note you need to put 'Jerry' instead of 'J', Andy though I was cheating on her."

"She found the note?"

"Yeah when she was putting my pants into the wash"

"Sorry man"

"So when is the Shower?"

"Traci and I were thinking after shift today before Andy goes on bed rest"

"That's fine with me"

After shift Andy and Sam went out to get. Sam thinking of an excise to get them back to station for the shower. "Shit babe, I forgot my wallet. We got to go back"

"Okay, no problem"

They pulled up and Andy notice that everyone was still there. "Why is everyone still her?"

"I don't know lets go see"

They walk in hand in hand. No one was in the Station. "No one is here? Everyone's car is still here and all the police cars are still her." Andy said in confusion

They walk into the Parade room which the light was off and it's never off. Sam got behind Andy to turn on the light. Everyone Jumped up and "Yelled Surprise! "

"So this is what that note was about?" Andy asked Sam

"Yeah it is" Sam said wrapping his arm around her belly.

The shower turned out great. They got everything they needed. Sam took Andy home he could tell she was tired after all the excitement. They next two days they were off. So Sam had the idea of keeping Andy in bed as much as he could as he could. His plan was to get everything done in the nursery except the paint color. They finely gave into the temptation to find out the sex of the babies and they were going to find out on one of their days off.

"Are y'all sure you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked

"Yes we are ready."

"Okay it looks like you're having…."

_**I'm working on the next chapter as soon as I get back from a job interview. I hope y'all enjoyed it. I love reading reviews. Please keep them coming. And I need y'all help on what they will name the babies let me know your ideas**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y'all guys are great. I honestly though my first wouldn't go this far. This is awesome. So here it goes I hope y'all like it. I've been thinking about how this chapter would go.**_

Chapter 5…

"Okay it looks like ya'll are having… a boy and girl."

"Really? That is awesome!" Sam said kissing his wife

"yeah and you will be on bed rest starting next weeks." The doc told Andy

"really? Why so soon?" Andy asked

"Because you are having twins and beyond that point your pregnancy is consider high risk" the doc explain

While they drive home Sam asked if she had any idea on the room color.

"I was thinking of splitting the room down the middle half girly and half boyish"

"I think that is a great idea, Honey"

The next day Sam went to go get the paint so he could start painting. Andy stayed at home making dinner. Sam had the room finished in two day. Andy was now on bed rest while Sam worked his normal shift but would stop by the house to check in on her to see if she needed anything. And that went on for the next couple of weeks. She was now eight months and she trying her hardest to take it easy.

Andy was doing the dish because that all she could really do. While she was cleaning she had gotten her shirt wet. So she slowly made her way upstairs to get a new shirt. As she was headed down stair she tripped and fell down the stairs. She couldn't move she didn't want to try without anyone's help. Thank goodness she had her phone in her pants pocket.

'who would get her quicker? Sam or Ambulance?' Andy though to herself. She brought out her phone and held down the number 2 on her phone.

"Hey babe, Oliver and I were just talking about you." He said in a laugh

"Sam!" Andy said in pain

"Andy what is wrong, Baby" Sam said in concern

"Hurry please!... I fell" Andy said crying

"I'm on my way" Sam said as he turned on the light and siren. Oliver called it in.

In record time Sam was running in the house looking for Andy. He found her at the bottom of the stairs holding her stomach.

"ANDY" Sam yelled running to her.

"SAM" Andy was crying.

"Baby I'm here. The Ambulance is on the way. Andy just stay calm."

"Sam I think I'm in labor."

The EMT's came in the door and check and sure enough Andy had gone into labor. Sam rode in the ambulance to the hospital. Oliver got in touch with everyone to let them know Andy had fallen down the stairs and had gone into labor and that all he know.

_**In delivery… **_

"Andy you have to push!" Sam said holding

"I'm scared Sam what if they are not okay?"

"Andy we will deal with it. Just push…. Ready 1..2..3 push!"

Andy is screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't have time to have anything for pain. By the time they got to the hospital she was ready to push.

The doctor finely said "you have a healthy baby boy, Andy now on the next contrition push and before you know it you will have your baby girl."

The next contrition came and Andy pushed and she had their baby girl.

"Here is your healthy baby girl." The doctor said.

"So they are okay?" Andy asked squeezing Sam's arm.

"Yes they are both healthy." The doctor said while she was cleaning them.

"How is Andy Doc?" Sam asked

"She is good there is no broken bones she healthy also." Handing them their babies.

Andy's bed was big enough for them both to lay in the bed together and hold their babies. They were as happy as they were on their wedding day. They laid there in silence just overwhelmed with joy. Finely Andy broke the silence and Said. "Sam we haven't even picked out names."

"I've been thinking about them. I just haven't ran them by you yet." Sam said kissing her on the forehead.

"Let's hear them."

"For the boy Andrew and for the Girl Samantha" Sam smiled at her "... What do you think?"

"Sam I love them" She said grinning.

"Really I just thought of them."

"Yeah I love them. Andrew Jack Swarek and Samantha Grace Swarek."

"I love you know that."

"Sam I love you. My life is complete for now. Just in case we want more kids." She said smiling

"Really you want more kids? How many? 5...10" Sam said joking

"I could go for 1 or 2 more. But as long as I have you I'm happy"

"I love you baby."

"I love you too. Too bad we have to wait 6 weeks till we can 'have each other''' Andy said joking

"It would be worth the wait I promise you" giving her a promising kiss

Sam's phone went off he didn't answer it. "Everyone is here wanting to know how everything is." He told Andy.

"Take pictures and go update them. I will be okay I'm not going anywhere" Andy said joking.

Sam took the pictures and gave Andrew and Samantha kissing and gave Andy another promising kiss. Sam went down to the lobby. Every jumped up. "How is she" every asked at once.

"She is good" And Said Smiling

"How are the babies?" Traci asked

"Andrew is good he came first and right behind him Samantha came" Sam said smiling talking about his new family.

"Awe that is cute" Gail said

"What?" Traci said

"Sam is a daddy, they have a family" Gail said going to give Sam a hug

Sam said they could come see her in the morning. Right now they want to be alone as a family.

Sam went back into the room he saw Andy sleeping hold their babies. He took a picture and went and took Samantha from her and got into the bed next to his wife holding their son. He put their daughter on his chest and put an arm around Andy. The next morning Andy woke up with Sam holding both babies.

"Good morning" She said sitting up in the bed.

Sam made his way over to her to give her a kiss. "Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning" Traci said coming in.

"Hey Traci what's up?" Andy said

"Oh nothing just came by to see my niece and nephew. I want to hold them. Hand over Sam"

Sam just laughs and handed them over and took a seat beside Andy wrapping both hands around her.

"So when you guys get home do ya'll need anything any help?"

"No I called my sister last night so she is coming down for a few weeks" Sam said

"Sarah coming?"

"Yeah I had to call her and let her know she was an aunt. And she wouldn't take no for an answer when I offered. But she won't come till next week." Sam said

"That's fine. We just got to get the guest bedroom ready."

"Already done, babe. I text Traci and she did it."

"Really?" Andy said in amazement

"Yeah. I got it all taken care of. I put fresh food in the house, brought the car seat here." Traci told her. "Oh by the way Frank wants to know if y'all can swing by the station when y'all head home. Everyone wants to meet the babies and the Station he big enough if that was okay with you?" she asked

"I was just thinking that." Andy said

"Well Traci tell everyone we are not coming let it be a surprise okay?" Sam said

"I like what you're thinking Sam" Traci said.

Traci left to get to work. The doctor came in to check up on everyone. And said they could go home tomorrow.

"So I hear I'm a papa now" Tommy said as he enter her room

"Dad? Sorry I didn't call it happened so quickly"

"Don't worry about it pumpkin. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah they are. He is your granddaughter Samantha" Sam said hanging her to him

"I can't believe it I have a grandson and granddaughter" Tommy said smiling.

A few hours passed and Tommy had to go. The next day Sam pulled the truck to the picking up lane. He put Andrew and Samantha in first helped Andy into the truck and put all the gifts and bags in the bed of the truck. As they drove to the station Sam pulled Andy into the middle seat of the truck and wrapped one arm around her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I was thinking"

"About?"

"Giving the kids nicknames like us. 'Sam' and 'Andy'. What do you think?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"'Drew' for Andrew and 'Sammie' for Samantha. What do you think?"

"I love it, babe." Giving her another promising kiss. They both didn't want to wait 6weeks to be with each other.

They arrived at the station. Sam got Andy out first. She waited till he got Drew and Sammie out. He carried the car seats into the station as Andy carried Sammie she was being fussy.

"You guys came" Dov said in surprise

"Yeah we thought we would surprise y'all" Sam said. They walked into the parade room.

"So we would like you guys to meet Samantha 'Sammie' Grace Swarek" Andy said holding her up.

"And Andrew 'Drew' Jack Swarek" Sam said getting him out of his car seat.

Everyone took turns holding the babies. Volunteering to babysit so Andy and Sam could have time alone. About 2 hours later Frank went up to Sam and asked for a word alone.

"What up Frank?"

"So before you got here I was talking to . And told me I was being promoted to upstairs."

"Congratulation man"

"Thanks. She wanted to who I thought that would be a staff sergeant. And since Noel Moved to the 27th division I said you."

"You said me? Really why?"

"One you deserve it, two I couldn't of anyone else to replace me. And three It is a whole lot better than G&G right."

"Yeah it is. I'm done with G&G since a have my family." Sam said looking back at them.

"So in the next few days Peck will call you and after that the official announcement will be up. Staff Sargent Swarek"

Andy was looking around the room for him and finely saw him in Frank's office. They shock hand and they both headed back to the parade room. Sam went to go give his wife a kiss.

"Babe what was that about?"

"I'll tell you on the way home"

"Okay"

They headed home. Andy sat in the middle of the truck cuddle up to Sam. "So are you going to tell me what you and Frank were talking about earlier?" Andy finely asked.

"Franks getting prompted"

"Really that is awesome"

"And umm… So am I"

"What please tell me not to G&G" that was always her worst fear.

"Baby chill. I gave up G&G a while ago."

"Good so what did you get prompted too?"

"Staff Sargent of 15."

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yep."

"Too bad we can't celebrate or I would be all over right now." Andy said joking

"I know but I'm not going to make you into a baby machine." He said joking.

They arrived home. They took the babies up stairs to the Nursery. And they moved into their room and cuddle in each other arms. The next week Sam was announced as new staff sergeant. Sarah came down for a month. Helping Andy and having some girl time.

"Hey why don't you guys go out in celebrate? I know you guy haven't hand any couple time here lately." Sarah suggested.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked

"Yeah trust me I know how it is. I know you're lonely by now Andy"

"You have no idea."

"TMI, ha-ha he is still my baby brother."

"Sorry" Andy said laughing

"How about you guys get a hotel room so I won't be scared for life" Sarah said joking

Andy planned a hot date and made reversion at a nice hotel room and book the honeymoon suit since they really didn't get to have a honeymoon. When everything was done. She text Sam at work.

_**Andy; Hey babe. I miss you.**_

_**Sam; hey sweetheart. I miss you too. How is my sister treating you?**_

_**Andy; good she is putting Drew and Sammie down for a nap. So guess what**_

_**Sam; what?**_

_**Andy; we have dinner reversion and I booked a hotel room for the night.**_

_**Sam; why a hotel room?**_

_**Andy; bc we haven't had sex in months Sam. What do you not want to touch me?**_

_**Sam; Baby STOP! You know better than that. Trust me even with being stress out about work I've been counting the days till I can have sex with you again. ;)**_

_**Andy; Sorry babe. I just really miss and need you ;p**_

_**Sam; need me huh? :D**_

_**Andy; Yes I need you and I need you badly so you need to hurry up. I've already packed you a bag. And stay in your uniform. I'll be ready at 7:30 **_

_**Sam; why stay in uniform ;)**_

_**Andy; Because your sexy in your uniform :P**_

_**Sam; hmm. I can't wait till tonight. I'll see you at 7:30. What are you wearing?**_

_**Andy; let's see I'm wearing your t-shirt and nothing else.**_

_**Sam; Oh god babe. 7:30 needs to hurry up and get here.**_

Sorry I left with just that but I'm tired. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope y'all enjoy this one I'll work on the rest in the morning. What did y'all think about tonight's Rookie blue? Oh and Ben bass Tweed me :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Did y'all enjoy last night's show?**_

_**Sam; What are you doing?**_

_**Andy; can't go 10mins without texting me huh?**_

_**Sam; well you got be all excited and I've missed you. So what are you doing?**_

_**Andy; I've missed you too. Getting ready for my hot date with the guy**_

_**Sam; so who is this guy? ;)**_

_**Andy; you know him very well, he is tall dark, sexy and a cop, scratch that he is now staff sergeant.**_

_**Sam; sounds like a good guy. So what are you wearing for him? **_

_**Andy; he is going to find out when he comes and picks me up.**_

_**Sam; are you almost ready I'm fixing to leave**_

_**Andy; Yep just hurry.**_

Andy finished getting ready. Putting them a overnight bag together. When Sarah walked in.

"Wow Andy. I don't think Sam will be able to make it desert." Sarah told her

"Thanks and that's the point" Andy told her smirking

"And again TMI! He is still be baby brother"

"Sorry. So when he gets here he will come in to hold Drew and Sammie for a moment. Are you sure it's okay we spend the night away and spend all day together?"

"Yes Andy it is fine. Trust me. You guys need it. "

"Thanks Sarah you're the best"

Sam pulled up and came inside to see Drew and Sammie. Andy came out of their room. She was wearing a short black strapless dress and high hills, her hair was in a loosely bun. Sam could have took her right then in there but he waited.

"Thanks Sarah for letting up do this" he told his sister kissing her head.

"No problem. Go enjoy each other."

They walked to the Truck hand in hand. When they finely got to the truck. Sam pushed her against the truck. And kissed her passionately

"You know I'm probably not going to make it dessert right?" Sam said breaking from the kiss.

"Well good because dessert is going to be in the room"

"Hmmm… good. Now we need to get to this day. Before I umm."

"Control you self babe."

As they got to the hotel which the restaurant was in the hotel room. Andy went to check in and took the stuff up to the room. Sam went to park the truck. Sam was waiting on Andy in the lobby. She stepped off the elevator and walked to him. Sam thought to himself 'how did I get so lucky'.

"You look beautiful baby."

"Only for you"

"Good because I would hate to beat some guy to pulp" he said joking

They sat at a small table sitting next to each other. Talking about anything and everything. Andy had already finished her food and Sam was still working on his steak. Andy wanted be up in the hotel room so badly. She was rubbing his hand. That let him know to hurry up. He put his hand on her leg. She pushed his hand up higher under her skirt.

"Are you guys done? Would you like some dessert?" The waiter came up and broke them before it went any further.

"Ah... no we are good. We are fixing to head to room. But thanks." Andy told him blushing.

They made their way over to the elevator holding each other hands look at each other as the waited on it. When they got on no one else was on. So as soon as the door closed Andy pushed him against the wall kissing him and nibbling at his neck.

"Baby we can't do this right her." Sam moaned

"And why not?" still kissing and nibbling

"Because there are cameras in her" he said trying not to give into temptation.

"Okay I'll wait. I don't want this posted on the internet or something. But this elevator needs to hurry to hell up."

They got off the elevator and ran to the room. As soon as the door was closed Sam pushed Andy against the door doing to same thing she did to him in the elevator.

"Sam" Andy moans. She hiked her legs around Sam waist. "I've missed you"

"You have no idea." He growled at her.

He lifted her dress off noticing she didn't have on anything under it. That turned him on even more. She started taking his shirt. "You have too many cloths on"

He began to help her. "You happy?"

"Just about. Now come here" She said pulling him closer to her.

They went five rounds making up time and worshiping each other. They finely took a break. Andy's legs were like jelly. She got up to go to the restroom. She came out. Sam was sitting up in the bed waiting for her.

"What time is it?"

"7am"

"Wow. We really need each other. I'm going to call and check in on Drew and Sammie" Andy told him

She was five minutes on the phone, and she saw something rush over Sam. When she got off the phone she asked him what was wrong.

"Where would I be if you hadn't of busted my cover."

"I don't know. But knowing the universe always of having people that are meant to be together getting them together." She said sitting in her lap.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes because when I'm with you I'm complete you are my better half you are my soul mate Sam Swarek." She said kissing him

"Do you have any idea how much I love you."

"Yep I sure do. But why don't you show me"

"Again?" he said with his eye raised

"Sam I have been lonely so yes again"

He knew he was head over hills with her. And she knew it.

_**Six months later…**_

Sarah had gone home weeks ago. Andy was getting back in shape to go back to work. Thank goodness the PD hand a daycare upstairs. So she didn't have to worry about daycare. Sam was still getting used to being Staff sergeant.

"Babe are you ready?"

"Yeah coming" Andy came running down the stairs.

"You ready to go back to work?"

"Yeah as long as you don't have behind a desk" She told him

They arrived at the station. The took Drew and Sammie up stairs.

"Parade in 5 min. don't be late Swarek" He told Andy playing

In parade Andy was at the back table.

"So assignments are Diaz/Peck, Epstein/Shaw, and Swarek/Collins. And lets welcome back Officer Swarek." Sam said to the room. "Now get out there Protect service and come home alive"

Andy knew the 'Come home alive' was for her. She went up to him and kissed him.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Because I love you. And I will come home safe"

"You better"

"Bye I got to go."

She walked out and threw keys at Collins. "You're driving, get in"

"Yes ma'am"

Two hours into the shift nothing was happening. "Good thing it's Sl…"

"Collins don't even finish that sentence." Andy demanding

"Why"

"Because you will jinx us"

"Me saying its 'slow' is going to jinx us? Really"

"Thanks Collins thanks"

"15-05 dispatch"

"15-05 copy" Andy said giving him a 'I'm going to kill you' glare

"B&E on 1516 NE Avenue"

"15-05 mark en route" Andy said "sees Collins I told you"

"Sorry"

They arrived guns pulled and enter slowly. BOMB! Andy heard she turned around and Collins was on the ground

"Dispatch 15-05 officer down, I repeat officer down"

Sam heard it over the radio and he jumped in the SUV and sped to get there. Andy ran over to see if Collins was okay. Then she noticed the guy that hit him was still there and recognized the guy.

"So where is your old Partner McNally?" The guy asked

"Hill? What are you doing?"

"I have search high and low to for Emily and you're going to tell me where she is." He said grabbing Andy Holding a gun to her head.

"Hill you have no idea what you're doing the best thing for you to do is let me go or your will be in some deep shit" Andy told him hoping someone will get here soon.

"_**Andy, who is down Andy"**_

She heard Sam come over the radio.

"Who was that? If anyone comes in here I'll shoot you in the head" Hill asked her

"Can I radio him back? And tell him not to come in?"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Sam its Collins and we have a hostage"

"_**Who is the hostage can you see them? Can you see who is holding them hostage?"**_

"Yeah I can. He wants to know where Emily is. Do you remember Emily?"

"You bitch you told him too much." Hill said hitting her with his gun

"_**Andy are you the hostage? Its Hill isn't it. Baby I'm almost there."**_

"Baby huh? So you guys are together" Hill asked Andy

She didn't reply. To him she wonders how she was going to get away from him.

"_**Hill if you hurt her so help me I will kill you!"**_ Sam arrived at the scene.

"Do you really want to die Hill? You heard him and trust me he means every word he just said."

"Shut up you bitch" hitting her.

The hit was so loud that Sam could hear it from outside. _**"Hill your dead you son of a Bitch. Just wait till I get my hands on you" **_Sam heard the radio go dead.

Andy notice Collins was starting to wake up. She signs to him to stay like he was until she gave him the sign. She was thinking of somehow to get out.__ Sam's voice came over Collins radio. _**"Hill get Andy's phone and we can talk"**_

Andy handed Hill her cell phone as Sam was calling it. She did everything she could not to answer it and talk to him.

"Hello"

"Hill let them go it is not them you want it's me and I'm the only one that knows where Emily is"

"I don't know if I hurt this girl you will be pretty messed up about it.

"Please do not hurt her.!" Sam pleaded "You see that guy in front of you he doesn't know anything about this. Let me take his place."

"Come on. That's even better"

Sam walked in the door arms in the air. "Hill I'm taking him out and I will be right back"

"No he stays and you stay"

Collins looked at Andy. Giving her a sign. Hill started to press the Gun into Andy's temple. So Sam pulled his gun. "Hill don't do that"

Hill pulled the off of her head. That was when Andy made her move. She backed kick Hill and jumped to the ground. She heard three gun shots, and two people fall. She look up Hill was on the ground and Collins was up with his gun drawn on him. Sam was feet's away from her on the ground holding his shoulder. Hill's bullet hit Sam's shoulder. Hill hand one bullet hole in the stomach where Collins shot and one in between the eye's Sam's shot.

Andy got up and ran to Sam. "Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah Andy are you okay?"

"Better now" She leaned down to kiss him.

_**A year later…**_

Sammie and Drew were walking now. Sam loved to watch Andy as she chased after them. They were already talking also.

"Daddy" Sammie said as she was walking towards him.

"Yea baby girl" leaning down

"'old e" with her arms up in the air

"Come on" he picked her up "let's go find mommy and Drew" they start walking through the house looking for them. Drew was in the play pin. He put Sammie down in there also to go find Andy.

"Babe" he called

"In the bathroom getting ready"

"So when are you coming home?" he asked wrapping his hands around her.

"As soon as shift is over! I could have asked off but the staff sergeant didn't want people to think he liked me better" she said joking

"Well we already have a week off. So while you're at work I'm taking the kids up to Sarah and then I'll run by the station to get some paper work done then we are off."

"Yep can't wait."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Andy helping Traci on a case so she would be at the Station all day which would put Sam's mind at ease. When he got to the Station. He hurried and got paper work done. And went to look for Andy which was in the girl's locker room all alone. He went in and locked the door.

"You know we have been married a little over a year and staff sergeant for almost a year now. And we haven't even christened the station yet." He said as walk over to her.

"Sam, are you serious?" She said as she put her arms around him

"I'm serious"

They christened the girls locker room.

"How was seeing Sarah?" Andy asked as she put her cloths back on.

"Good, she wants to know when we are going to have another kid."

"What really…" She said running to the bathroom and threw up.

"Baby what is wrong" Sam ran after her.

"I'm good… Something I ate today, I guess."

"You guess. Babe this isn't something you ate. What is wrong? You have got to know by now you can't hide anything from me"

"Sometime I hate you always know when something is wrong with me."

"Thanks babe I love you too. Now tell me what is wrong"

"I'm late"

_**So another cliff hanger. I really do love the review. If you have any Ideas of what you would like to read let me know and I will consider it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So who wants to find out if she pregnant again LOL!**_

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm late Sam do you know what that means?"

"Really? Your pregnant?"

"I don't know for sure yet. But yeah"

"Yeah" as he made his way too her pulling her into for a kiss

"Sam I haven't brushed yet"

"I don't really care" He said kissing her. "When do you find out for sure I want to be there"

"I haven't made apt yet. And your going to be there. You won't be undercover. And you're the first one I told I was late."

"Nash doesn't even know?"

"Nope, I wouldn't of told you but your knew I was telling you a lie. And I just can't lie to you"

"That's because I know you to well"

"That you do" She kisses him

"Now come on, We have a date"

"Oh yeah, that we do"

They went and celebrated their one year wedding anniversary. They had a romantic dinner and barley made it home to worship each other. They hardly ever get to do this with their little family but they didn't mind. Andy had learned to moan quietly. So they still had that fun. They laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Andy started giggling.

"What so funny?"

"Just thinking what you said when you found out I was pregnant with Drew and Sammie."

"That was not funny how I founded out, Andy"

"Babe I know that, That isn't the funny part. When you walked into my room and yelled 'Stomach flu my ass'"

"Do you even know how mad and worried I was. First I find out you were in an accident then when I get there no one wants to tell me where you are and your on the baby floor, Andy I was so worried I didn't know what to think until I talked to your doctor."

"Baby I'm sorry." She said starting to cry

"Honey don't cry. That just how I felt and when I saw you It all went away. Just because I saw you and you were okay." Pulling her close to him.

"I love you so much. I love the way our lives are right now"

"I love everything about it too. I love you too." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to call in the morning to make a appointment to find out"

"Good when do I get to tell everyone"

"Not for a while. I don't want to take any chance. So for now just you me know"

"that's fine with me, but I don't care what you say when your 4months your on desk duty,"

"got it babe."

"Mrs. Swarek, you are about 5weeks"

"Thanks" Sam said. As the doctor walked out. "Baby, we are having another baby"

"I know" she said smiling.

"So when are we in clear to tell people?"

"When you put me on early desk duty."

"You know that means more time for to umm… christened the station."

"yeah it does, I really don't care about desk duty I just miss being able to ride in the car with you."

"Yeah?"

"Come on Sam we got to go pick up the kids from my dad and head to work."

They walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand. Andy's other hand was on her stomach. They got to her dad's house.

"Mommy!" Drew yelled running to her. She bent down to pick him up.

"there is my big guy" kissing him on the head. "Hey dad"

"Hey how did the doctor go everything is okay?" Tommy asked

"Yeah everything is perfect. Just a check up." Sam told him picking up Sammie.

"That's good. So are y'all heading to work?"

"Yep, We actually have to leave like now If I want to make it parade on time. My staff sergeant has been on my butt to make it on time."

"Yeah I bet he is a pain in the a…foot" tommy told her.

"Hey! And nice save." Sam said with a Smile on his face.

They got to the Station took the kids upstairs. Went they got back down stairs the went to change and met up again.

"At least I won't be late for parade today."

"Because of me"

"Shut up!... Oh God" She ran to the nearest trash can and threw up.

"Andy do you want desk today?"

"Yeah that would be great"

"come one I got to change assignments for today."

Everyone left out but Andy and Traci.

"So why does Sam have you on desk duty?" Traci asked

"I think I have food poison so I asked if I could have desk."

"Right"

"What?"

"Andy you can't lie to me?"

"whatever Traci"

"you just want to spend time with the hubby"

"Yeah you got it" 'thank got she didn't ask if I was pregnant.' She thought to herself.

When Andy was 4months she was barely showing and no one even noticed. Which was a good thing. She wanted to wait a little bit longer to tell everyone. Until she got the phone call that shock her world.

She ran to Sam's office. "Sam!"

"Baby what's wrong"

"Dad"

"What"

"He had a heart attack"

Sam ran to her to catch her. "Come on sit down"

"we have to go see him. Sam"

"I know, I know are we are fixing to leave. I'm getting Nash to pick up the kids"

They headed out the door to head to the hospital.

"Sam what if he isn't okay"

"Baby he is a tough guy he is going to be okay"

They got to the hospital Andy went running to find her father. She found him sound asleep so she went to talk to his doctor. Found out she only had a few weeks to live. Sam found her outside his room on the floor crying. He went and picked her up.

"He…He is dying Sam my dad is dying."

"Baby who told you that?"

"the doctor"

"Baby look at me. I'm so sorry baby"

"I need to tell him"

She walked in the room and Tommy looked at and he knew that she knew.

"Come here baby girl" Andy went and got into the bed with her dad.

"Daddy why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Daddy"

"Andy don't, I don't like making people unhappy look at you right now"

"I'm pregnant" She blurted it out.

"What? Really"

"Yeah."

Sam just stood there trying not to cry. Not only was he losing his father in law, but his friend, and his former T.O. He watched he is wife break down over losing her Father. He though he she wasn't with me she wouldn't have any family. Andy stayed hours wrapped in her father arms. Until he took a turn for the worse. The doctors didn't expect him to take the turn. He died the next day.

_**Sad I know. But I promise I will try to make it happier as soon as I can.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I know that was said. Lets see how she takes it and how Andy and Sam lean on each other.

"Andy baby. We need to head to the church." Sam said coming into their room and she sat on the bed.

"No if we go to the church and that means he is really gone"

"Baby I know its hard. But we are the only family we have. So we need to be there."

"Are we going to get through this?"

"Baby look what we have been through hell and back. So we can get through this. Okay." Pulling her closer to him.

"You promise?"

"Baby I promise with all my heart."

They arrived at the church. Everyone was there from when Tommy was a cop to Andy's and Sam's friends. The service was really nice. Gail and Traci helped with Drew and Sammie so Sam could be there for Andy. Andy, Sam, Drew (with Gail), and Sammie (with Traci) so everyone could come by 'how sorry they were for their lost'. Then as everyone stated to clear out. A voice from Andy's past approached her.

"Andy" Said the woman

Andy looks up. In shock and fear. "What are you doing here. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! LEAVE NOW!" She yelled at the woman

"I loved him too." Said the woman

"NO THE HELL YOU DIDN'T NOW LEAVE LIKE YOU DID THEN"

"Andy baby?" Sam came up to her.

"Make her leave Sam please" She asked him before going to pick up Sammie.

"Ma'am I have no idea who are. But your upsetting my wife and she doesn't need to be more upset than she is right now." Sam told the woman

"Your wife?" The woman asked

"Please leave now"

Andy came up behind him holding both Sammie and Drew. "Daddy 'old e" Sammie asked him. He took Sammie from Andy. Turned around to the woman and said.

"Please my family doesn't need anymore drama so please leave now" he said pointing to the door.

"LOOK IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW. I WILL HAVE YOU REMOVED! NOW LEAVE" Andy told her.

"Andy I love you please don't do this. I want to be here for you through this time"

"Gail can you come get Drew and Sammie and take them to get some ice-cream." Sam asked her. Gail came and got the kids.

"YOU WANT TO BE HERE FOR ME NOW! ARE YOU EFFING SERIOUS. YOU WALKED OUT ON ME AND NOW YOU WANT TO BE HERE? I HAVE A FAMILY FOR THIS TIME I SURE IN THE HELL DO NOT NEED YOU"

"Andy baby calm down." With the touch of Sam on her shoulder she began to calm down.

"Andy I love you" The woman said

Andy tried to calm down. "Says the woman that walked out on her own family. Thanks because of you my dad wasn't there because he chose the bottle. At least he was there when I really need him. And where were you. When I need you? Huh? Where were you when I went to prom, graduate from high school and the academy, Where were you when I was strangle, shot and almost raped? Where were you when my ex fiancé cheated on me, Where were you when I need help tell my husband that I loved him. Where were you when I got married and why the hell were when I gave birth." She said crying. Sam hated to see her like this

"Look you really just need to leave. This isn't healthy for my wife so please leave." Sam said demanding

The woman stood in shock with what all Andy just told her. "Andy I tried to make to come see you."

"you sure in the hell didn't try hard enough…Ohh. Sam!" She said grabbing his hand and her stomach

"Andy are you okay?" The woman asked her

"I don't need help from you get way from me NOW. Sam I need you" Andy passed out.

"ANDY BABY WAKE UP. CHRIS CALL 911!"

"is she oaky?" The woman asked "What can I do?"

"YOU CAN LEAVE NOW! SHE IS NOT YOUR PROBLEM SHE MINE NOW LEAVE NOW. GAIL COME MAKE THIS WOMAN LEAVE" Sam said yelling.

At the hospital…

"Doc how is she is everything okay?" Sam asked as the doctor came into the waiting room. They made Sam leave so they could work. Everyone was in the waiting room waiting to find out what had happened. Sam had called Sarah to come watch the kids, While they were at the hospital.

"I'm sorry sir she lost the baby"

"W…what?" Sam said breaking down. Oliver and Chris came up to catch him as he fell. Sam though to himself ' she just lost her father, had a run in with her mother and now we just lost out baby'

"What she was pregnant again?" Traci asked

"Can I go see her? Does she know?" Sam asked the doctor.

"No she doesn't know she is asleep, and yeah you can go see her but only you" The doctor said.

Sam got up and made his way to see his wife. She was asleep. He went and laid down next to her, holding her close.

_**Okay I know y'all hate me really bad right now. But I promise it will get better. And I 'm sorry its short. But I just wanted this to be one chapter. I cried writing this just to let you know. Please review and tell me what you think. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay sorry I did such a sad chapter. But I promise I will make it happier sooner. **_

Andy woke up the next morning not know anything happened to their unborn child. All she knew is that the last thing she remembers was her mother, then she woke up her wrapped in Sam's arms. This is what she need after yesterday.

Sam woke up and looked her in her eyes "Good morning Beautiful" he said kissing her. Then he remembers what the doctor told him last night.

"Good morning"

"How are feeling sweetie?"

"Better since I'm in the bed with you. But why am I the hospital?"

"You fainted and wouldn't wake up. You gave me a real scare."

"Where are Drew and Sammie?"

"Sarah came down she has them"

"Good, Wait I passed out because of stress right? Sam how is the baby?"

"Honey we lost the baby" He said holding her.

"Wh…what! No!" Andy started to cry. "I want to see it for myself." She demanded.

Sam went and got the doctor. The doctor tried to explain to anyone there was no reason to do an ultrasound there wasn't a baby.

"I don't care I need to see if for myself!... please just show me" Andy pleaded

The doctor did a ultrasound to show her there was no baby. "Oh my god"

"What" Andy asked.

"Umm… I need to run some test to check on something" The doctor said running out of the room

"Sam!"

"Baby I'm right here I will never leave you. I love you with all my being" he told her.

"I love you too."

15 minutes later the doctor came back into the room. "Okay so..." the doc started.

"Please just tell me" Andy said

"It looks like you were pregnant with twins again. Uniformly one of the babies miscarried."

"You mean I still have a baby coming soon?"

"Yes but your pregnancy is at high risk so your will be on bed rest until you deliver."

"That is totally fine with me as long as this little guy will be okay"

"Thank you" Sam said as he got back into bed with Andy to hold her.

"Sam we have a miracle" She told him

"Baby I know" giving her a kiss.

Sam's phone started going off. "It's Traci". He picked up the phone "Hello… yeah we are better…. I'll tell you later… She what?.. Are effing kidding me? No do not give her any information none what so ever."

Sam hung up the phone.

"Sam what was that about?"

"Traci checking up on you. I figure we would wait a little bit longer to make the pregnancy announcement since everyone thinks you miscarried."

"Okay but the last part? Who is here?"

"Your mother"

"What she is still trying to get into my life now? She the reason we lost one of our babies"

"I know baby. She won't know anything I promise I'm fixing to go let everyone know we just want to be alone me and you and if you're okay with it get Sarah to bring Drew and Sammie by."

"God yes I need to see my babies"

Sam went down stair didn't let anyone know what was going. And that is Andy's mom came around asking question. Don't even let her know she lost he baby and tell her to away. He called Sarah to bring the kids by in the morning.

Sam walked backed in Andy's room. She was laying there with her eyes closed hands on her stomach. He walked over to the bed and got into bed with her.

"Baby are you?" He asked her.

"Just thinking about dad. I didn't even make it to the grave site"

"Andy we will go by there when you get out. Just me and you"

"Okay"

Sam's phone beeped, he picked it up and read the text message.

_**Diaz; she here and she is demanding to see Andy.**_

"You've got to be kidding me" he said aloud not meaning too.

"Baby what is it?"

"She is back"

"You know what tell her to come up. I want to know why she left and where she has been"

"Are you sure, you don't have too, you don't need too, you don't need any more stress on you."

"Sam I'm not made of Glass"

"I know but today you were"

"I know I'm sorry. But I'm strong now."

_**Sam; tell her to come up Andy wants answers**_

"Andy baby?" her mother walked into the room

"Do not 'Andy baby' me!" Andy snapped

"Sweetheart calm down" Sam said putting his hand on her stomach.

Andy looks at her mother "Why won't you just leave me alone? You have been doing a pretty good job of for the last 17 years. Why now?"

"Because I read in the paper that your father had died so I you would need me?"

"Need you woman I hardly know you. Did you ever wonder if I need you throughout those 17 years?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you just coming now? And why did you leave."

Sam could tell Andy was getting emotional so he got into bed with her and just held her until her mother answer the woman.

"Because I know this is hard for you, and left because I didn't love Tommy"

"Yeah this is hard for me, and you didn't just leave you husband you left your child"

"I know I did what I thought was best for you."

"What was best for me? Really you though walking out on your own child was the best thing. My dad turned into alcoholic because of you. The only thing I ever learn from you which isn't much but it hurt a lot of people, was the run"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I want to be there for you now"

"No like I said you taught me how to run. The first two years I ran away from my feeling, hurting us both, then when I finely relies I didn't want to run anymore, he was gone and I thought I'd lost him forever. Then I founded him and almost had him killed. So no I don't want you around." She said looking at Sam.

"But I'm your mother I want to be around, to get to know you and your husband and your kids"

"No you are not my mother, a mother does not leave her child, my husband doesn't want to know he doesn't even want you in her and as far as it goes with my kids HELL NO. After today I lost my one of kids because of you. So will you please leave now? Or I will let Sam throw you out on ASS."

"What do you mean you lost one of your kids today?"

"Didn't I just tell you to leave?"

"You had a massaged today?"

"Leave now, or Sam will make you leave"

Sam got out of the bed and made his way towards the woman

"I'm leaving but I will try to make this up to you"

Sam returned to Andy. "Baby are you okay"

"I will be" She kissed him with passion

"You know we can't do this until we get the 'okay' from the doctor right"

"Yes I know, but damn my husband is so damn sexy" she said giggling

"Oh so I'm 'damn sexy' huh?"

"Yes and you know it" She said with another passion filled kiss. Then she broke "Do you think she will try to come back"

"Baby I don't know but I will try my best to keep her away from us I promise" He held her until they both fell asleep.

The next day Sarah and the kids came. "Mommy, Daddy" The both yelled waking Andy and Sam

"There are babies. Come here" Andy said. They both went over to the bed Sam picked them up on the bed.

"Mommy, Why in here?"

"Mommy didn't feel good"

"Okay?" Sammie said touching her face

"Yes, Mommy's okay, I'm doing better now seeing my babies"

"So what did the doctor's say?" Sarah asked that didn't Andy was pregnant again.

"Well I was pregnant again and I had a miscarried one of the babies"

"What you were pregnant again and you lost one of the babies? Wait you were pregnant with twins"

"Yeah pretty much"

"How far along are you?"

"Going on 4months"

"Sarah we wanted to caution about this. You were going to be the first one we told but with Andy's dad and stuff we told him" Sam said

"I completely understand" Sarah said smiling. "So when do you get out of here."

"Soon I hope I miss my bed, tucking my babies in at night" Andy said.

Drew hand his hands on Andy's stomach and he felt something move inside. "Mommy" he yelled out.

"Drew its okay, Mommy is going to have another baby, you and Sammie are going to have a little brother or sister." Sam explains to his son a daughter.

Two days later Andy was being discharged. "Okay now someone needs to be with her at all times"

"Doc the only way that can happen is if I bring her to work with me." Sam said

"What do you do?" the doc asked.

"I'm a staff Sargent at the 15 division."

"Okay where would you put your wife?"

"Knowing Andy she would want to be on desk duty knows she is doing something. But I can have her in my office doing light paper work" he explain.

"Okay just make sure is relax"

"Thanks doc" he said as he started to get her stuff ready.

Andy came out of the bathroom asked "So when can we have sex?" Sam chuckled hearing how blunt she was.

"Whenever you want too" The doctor said smiling. After the doctor went out to get them a wheelchair.

"So it looks like we can christened the station" Andy said laughing getting closer to him.

Sam pulled her into him closer kissing her. "Yep we sure do?"

"You know your sister have the kids and I've never done it in a truck before" Andy said joking

"Neither have I"

"Well it looks like we will just see how it is for ourselves then."

He pulled her into a kiss. "I can't wait"

"Sam Swarek I love you"

"Andy Swarek I love you too.

_**So I hope y'all enjoyed. I will try to update soon. I'm going through I hard time now. But I love ready reviews and other stories. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay yes there will be more of Andy's mom and some more drama but there will also be romance. So here going nothing. And I really can't believe I'm fixing to write the 10**__**th**__** chapter.**_

They stopped by Tommy's grave on the way home. The head stone was already up it said.

_**Thomas "Tommy" McNally**_

_**1959-2013**_

_**A father, Friend, Police officer, and Grandfather.**_

Andy went and sat grave side just looking at the head stone. Sam came and Sat with her holding her. All the flowers was still there. But one stood out Andy they were a dozen of white roses. She remember that every year when her mom and dad were still together on their anniversary he bought her white roses and added one every year. She picked up the roses and read the card.

_**Tommy, you need real good with Andy. I have no idea why I'm sending this with a card. **_

_**-Clare **_

Andy threw the roses into the mud puddle close by. Tears was just rolling down her cheeks. Sam took her head into his hands catching every tear. "Baby what's wrong"

"She sent roses stupid fucking white roses"

"Oh" he knew the story behind the roses. Andy had told him not never buy her a white rose.

"How dare she start coming into my life now. I don't need her. There was a time I did but I don't"

"I know you don't baby"

"My life is complete. I have my 'family' at work and have the most wonderful husband and two amazing kids, one on the way and another with dad"

"that is right you have us. But and I'm just say but if you…" Andy cut him off.

"I might want to later in life. But right now I'm as happy as anyone could be just losing their dad and a child"

"Okay, Come on lets go before it start raining I can't have you getting sick"

They began towards the truck. Sam opened the driver side door so Andy could get in and slide over. She didn't slide all the way over she sat the middle. Sam got in and started up the truck. He put one hand on the steering wheel and the other wrapped Andy.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, baby"

"Umm… so are you just getting my hopes up?" she said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked me before we left the hospital if I had ever had sex in a truck. And we are like 5mintutes from the house. "

"oh… umm…"

"You don't want to do you?" Andy asked as her voice started to break.

"baby."

"No. Sam just tell me you don't want to have sex with me…"

"Andy. I love you. Trust me I would love to have sex with you… but."

Andy cut him off. "…but you don't want too."

"Andy shut up and let me finish"

Andy just sat there. Sam's arm was no longer around her.

"Baby I want too but from the hospital to the grave side and from there to the house there was really no where for us to pull over. At least not in the middle of the day. At night maybe but not in the middle of the day." He said as they pulled into the drive way.

"So you were thinking about it?"

"of course I was." He paused for a moment. "I have a idea so we can both for fill this dream." He said laughing

"What?"

"I'm going to text Sarah and tell her not to come outside and don't let the kids come to this end of the house that me and you are have adult time. And for filling a dream"

"Sam!"

"What?"

"I don't want your sister knowing what we are doing"

"okay I'll just tell her you wanted to stay in the truck and talk"

"that is better"

_**Sam; hey we are here but Andy doesn't want to come in right now. We are going to stay out here and talk. So you and kids stay in the house. K?**_

_**Sarah; okay tell her I'm here if she wants to talk**_

_**Sam; will do. We will be in shortly**_

_**Sarah; k**_

"Done"

"Really? She bought that we were going to talk?"

"Yeah and she said she is here for if you want to talk"

"okay" Andy leaned in to his him.

Sam made his way to the middle of the truck putting Andy is passenger seat. They never broke the kiss. Sam let his hands go up Andy's shirt. They both undid their pants, both moaning. Sam lifted Andy to help her straddle him.

A hour later. Andy was still sitting on top of Sam.

"Umm… wow" She said

"yeah. I think we need to do this more often"

"yeah defiantly" She said as she sat next to him putting her cloths back on.

"Andy?"

"Yeah"

"We need to talk"

"About?"

"How you always think I don't want to have sex with you."

"Sam look… you know I've been kind of insured about that since… well you know"

"Yeah I know but you have to realized that I have know that there was something between us since my first day as you T.O. And I let you know that Luke was no good for you. The night of the black out I didn't want you to leave. After the blackout I felt so bad that I let that come between us that It almost killed you. Then when you shot. Oh my god I wanted to kill the sucked that shot you. I was nice to you after your break up with Luke when all I wanted was to tell you how I felt. Then I almost lost you because I was being stupid when I left you and you went to the storage building alone. I kicked myself for week over that. Then the night I went undercover and we almost kissed. Man I wish we did that night I wouldn't of went under. Then when you showed up at the Alpine inn I knew it was meant to be. When Jamie had me tied up. All I could think about was getting back to you. I love you Andy you complete me." He said joking while he told her all of this. When he was finely finished he was crying.

Andy was crying also. She has only seen Sam cry few times but nothing like this. "Sam"

He looked at her. With tears running down his cheek.

"Sam I love you"

"Andy I love you too. And you know you mean the world to me. I would never walk a way from you. And I would never cheat on you."

"Sam I know. I knew before but you just made everything crystal clear." She said kissing him

They held each other for a little while longer. Then the finely pulled their self together to head inside. Sarah was already in the bed and so were the kids. Sam headed into the kitchen to fix them something to eat. Andy went upstairs to change. On her way back to kitchen she stopped at Sammie and Drew's room just look in watching them as the sleep so peaceful. Sam came up to check on her. Saw her standing in the door way.

He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby what are you thinking" placing his hand on her stomach.

"How I could be so stupid and actually think you never want to touch me. I mean look in there we have two beautiful kids another on the way. And you really can't keep your hands to yourself. I mean we did just have sex in your truck"

"Baby it's okay. And your not stupid. You have just had a rough time letting people in. You always have your guard up. But you have to know you let it down when your with me"

"I love the way know me better than anyone else. My dad didn't even know I had a wall up"

"Its my job to know"

"I love you Sam Swarek"

"I love you too Andy Swarek… Now would you like to eat I know you're eating for two."

The next week Andy returned to work and she didn't complain about being on desk duty. She liked it. Getting to be with Sam all day. They both enjoyed it. When everything was quit around they would go to the locker rooms or viewing room and have some fun.

One day Sam was called into a meeting so Andy was there doing the normal desk duty until she heard someone come up to her. His voice was filmily. She look up from the computer "Luke?"

"hey Andy. How have you been?"

"I've been great how about you?" She wanted to punch him so badly

"good I haven't seen you in like 3 years and your still just as beautiful"

"shut up" She snapped. "So how is Jo?"

"I don't know we broke up a year ago"

"Sorry to hear that"

"So you want to catch some lunch later?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"well lets see for one I'm not going to just let you walk right back into my life like nothing happen. Two. I'm married and he would be pretty pissed you even being here. So thank god he isn't or maybe I should call him. And three I'm happy with you not in my life. So please leave before I call Sam" she had already text Sam as she said this.

_**Andy; Babe where are you?**_

_**Sam; Fixing to walk in why what's up?**_

_**Andy; Luke is here**_

_**Sam; I'm coming**_

"Wait you married Sam?"

"Like its any of your business"

"Wow you really did sink low"

"Now how did she sink low?" Sam asked as he enter the station.

"Being with you"

"Okay so I'm going to try to stay calm. Lets see your just some phatic detective that left here because you couldn't stand to see Andy anymore. And I'm now Staff Sargent. Oh and lets not for get you're the one that gave her up to sleep with your ex. Now who is low?"

Andy though to herself. 'these are the reason fell in love with him'

Luke looked at Andy and said "I could of made you a whole lot happier."

Andy stood up showing her stomach. "Luke when I was with all I could think about was Sam. And you knew that in the back of your head. Ever since you found the jar in my freezer. And no one could ever make me happy as I am with Sam. So if you could go find you another Rookie screw."

"Bitch"

Sam didn't keep his cool with that pinning him against the wall. "Listen to me the last people that called her a 'bitch' I put a bullet in his head. So if I was you I would leave and never come back. "

Andy was already over at them putting a hand on his shoulder knowing just a touch from her would calm him down. Sam released Luke. Luke walked out of the station.

"Baby are you okay" Sam asked

"Oh I'm great" she said smiling at him

"What?"

"Oh you seem to always amazed me how protective you are of me. Making me fall in love with all over"

"I have always been protective over you"

"I know and I love it"

"So… I have a question."

"Shoot"

"What was that about jar in freezer?"

"Oh that"

"yeah that"

"Well after the blackout I told Traci and at the time she wanted me with Luke so she made me write down your name on a piece of paper put it in a jar of water and freeze it. 'put on ice'"

"Oh so you told Traci about the blackout huh?"

"yeah. I told her that totally would have too. She asked if it was a mistake I told her if it was it was the 'best mistake of my life'"

"Best one of you life huh?"

"Sam stop we have a busy day."

"hey do you want to go see the twins for lunch?"

"yep sure do."

"May I just say how beautiful you are. Your glowing Andy"

"God I love you"

The went to go spent some time the twin before having to go back to work. They did this every day before the went to Sam's office to eat lunch. Life couldn't be better. After lunch Andy went back up front.

"Andy"

Andy looked up from filling out paper work. "Are you serious? You really don't get a clue do you woman"

"Look I know I messed up. But I want you to know I love you."

"yeah you really know how to show it" She shouted at her.

Sam heard the shout thinking that Luke had came back so he ran to Andy. "Wow. You really need to leave my station now. We have already had a enough drama from you and today."

Andy's mother wrote down her number and placed it on the counter.

"baby you okay?"

"No"

"Come here… What's wrong"

"Why is she trying so hard?"

"I don't know but you can find out if you want too"

_**Cliffhanger. So what do you think? I am open to any idea's just let me know.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So here goes chapter 11 :D**_

"I don't know Sam if I want too."

"Baby I will back you no matter what"

"I know you will. But I don't want her to think she can come into our life and act like she been here the whole time"

"Then if you decide to tell her that. Call her if you want too"

"Sam Swarek I love you"

"Andy I love you too."

"I think I'm going to call and see if we can have lunch… Are you going to come?"

"Of course I just told you I was going to be there and support you." He said kissing her on her forehead.

Andy picked up the phone and dialed Claire number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Andy. Look I have no idea why I'm doing this but that I need more answers. So do you want to get lunch?"

"Yes Honey that would be great."

"Don't call me Honey. We will see you at 2"

"See you then"

When 2 came around Andy started to get nervous. Claire walks in the door of the Station.

"Where do you want to go eat?" She asked Andy

"The diner down the street. Let me go get Sam and we will meet you there."

"Okay"

Sam and Andy walked hand in hand going to the diner.

"You ready?" Sam asked Andy

"As I will ever be"

Sam opened the door "After you"

Andy searched the room looking for Claire. She found her near a widow seat.

"Hi" Claire said as they sat down.

"Hi… I'm umm… Sam Swarek" Sam said sitting down next to Andy

"Hi Sam nice to meet you…." She turned to Andy "I'm glad you decide to meet with me"

"Well yeah I still need understand"

"Look I know I made the worse mistake a parent could ever make. And I'm here to try to find a way to make that up to y

"Look you can't just except for me to forgive you. I mean you did just leave without saying bye. You cause my dad to become an alcoholic. You taught me how to run from my feeling and you cause me lose one of babies. So this right here is going to take some time okay."

"I completely understand"

"Good. So my first question where in the hell have you been for the 17 years?"

"I moved to states after I left. To try to get a fresh start. I stayed there for 15 years, and then I moved back here. The last 2 years I've been trying to get up the courage to find you. To see how you were"

"Oh so you only thought about me for the last 2 years?"

"No I thought of you every day… It's just 3 years ago I founded out something"

"OH really so what. After you find out you want to find me. What would make you want to find the child you left behind?"

"I'm dying"

"Oh since you dying you want to try to put your family back together huh?"

"Yeah I just wanted to let you know I've always loved you and I always will. I just want the last few years or so with you in my life"

"No… I'm not going to let you. I'm not going to ever let you back in and get attached to you and just die. My kids do not deserve that. I don't deserve. That. I get were your coming from. And if this happened a few years ago it might be different. But I have a family to think about."

Sam could tell she was getting upset "Baby breath." She looked into his eyes.

"Look I know this is the wrong time to do this but I just want to get to know my daughter."

Andy took a deep breathe "Look if I let you into my life. We will not have a mother daughter relationship. That shipped sailed a long time ago. We can just be friends. And you will not know my kids for a while. Understood"

"Yes as long as a get the chance to know you"

"Okay well we have to go back to work"

"Are you sure you should be working as far along as you are"

"Andy is still working. The doctor wanted someone to keep an eye on her at all time. And the only way for that is that she comes to work. "

"Sam you don't have to explain anything to her." Andy said and turned and looks at Claire. "I know what I'm doing this is my child not yours and I won't walk out on it like you did with me. So stop trying to care about me"

Andy and Sam walk hand in hand to the station. After that day Claire would send letter. And that was how they committed for a while. Andy liked it she didn't have to see her face or hear her voice until she wanted too. Andy was taken off work completely but still went just stayed in Sam's office where there was a couch for her to lay down when she wanted too. They found out they were having a little girl. They were both excited about it. The twins were also excited. Sam and Oliver put the nursery together. The way Andy wanted it.

Andy was about 8 months pregnant. They had gone months with no super drama until now. Andy had went to the front desk to talk to Chris that was on desk duty. A woman walked in she was red head.

"May I help you ma'am?" Chris asked

"Hey I'm Danielle."

"What can I do for you?" Chris asked

"I'm looking for an old friend I was hoping to catch up with him and go to lunch or something" she said

"Okay friend's name" Chris said

"Sam Swarek."

"Umm… how do you know Sam?" Andy jumped into conversation

"Umm… I don't think that is any of your business but we used to date" She said at Andy

"Oh you use to date him huh? Here let me get him down here for you"

"Thanks"

_**Andy; you presents is wanted up front**_

_**Sam; why**_

_**Andy; JUST GET YOUR ASS UP HERE. YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO**_

_**Sam; on my way**_

"He will be here in a minute" Andy said with a pissed look

"Thanks" Danielle said

"Baby why are you mad" Sam said entering the room

"Sam" Danielle yelled and ran to him hugging him.

"Umm… what are you doing here" Sam said pushing her away from him

"Came to see if would want to catch up and stuff…"

"And stuff" Andy said standing up

"Yeah and stuff. What is it too you."

"Oh nothing so tell me when was the last time you saw Sam?"

"Oh about 10 years."

Andy got up getting her stuff together. "Hey Chris will you take me home"

"Andy don't be like this" Sam said walking toward her.

"No stop. You and your 'friend' finish catching up and 'stuff' and I'll see you at home maybe" She said walking out the door. Chris followed her.

"Thanks Danielle…"

"What?"

"Did you really thing after 10 years you just have me all to yourself again? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"NO YOU DIDN'T BUT STILL SAID IT"

"Look I'm sorry. I just never though you would get married. You never wanted to when we were together."

"Well I didn't exactly love you either. So excuse me I have to go to my WIFE and make sure she won't leave me with my kids" Sam said walking out the door.

Sam raced home to get to Andy to explain He remember that the twins were still at the daycare so he called Zoe to pick them up and he would be over there shortly to pick them up. He walked through the house looking for Andy and found her on their bed crying.

"Andy?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because she never meant anything too me and we were only together for a few months."

"But you still didn't tell me"

"Because I never thought of her as a girlfriend"

"So why did she think she could 'catch up and stuff'"

"Because when we were together I told her I would never get married but then I met you"

"What did you tell her? When she found out you were married"

"That she tough I would ever get married I told her that I didn't love her then and I married because I found the one"

"Sam?" She said sitting up

"Yeah baby"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Over reacting"

"Andy I completely understand" he said kissing her.

"Sam where are the twins?"

"With Zoe"

"Okay can we just lay here for a while?"

"Anything you want you got it"

They laid there for a while until Sam was woken by a scream.

"Andy! What wrong"

"I think I'm in labor"

"Really?" Sam said with a smile on. He called it in. "Okay ambulance is on the way"

"Sam I need you"

He went over to her sat behind her so she could lead against him. "Baby I'm right here"

5min later Gail came running in she had heard it over the radio.

"Andy are you okay? How far along are the contractions?"

"There close together" Sam told her.

"Okay I'm going to look Andy okay?"

Andy nodded.

"Whoa! Ohmygod I see the head!"

"What no we have to get to the hospital"

"Dispatch what is E.T.A of the Ambulance?" **"10 minutes there has been an accident so we have to send one for district 14" **"Well the baby is coming now so tell them to hurry"

Gail looked at Andy "okay Andy you have to push okay?"

Andy nodded

"Ready one…two… three!" Sam said supporting his wife.

"Again Andy push." Gail said

After like 2 minutes over and over Andy finely yelled "I can't it hurts!"

"Baby I know but you can do this. So push"

5 minutes later.

Andy was holding her baby girl. "Hello little girl"

"Andy she beautiful" Gail said smiling

"I know she looks just like her mother" Sam said as he kiss is new baby and his wife.

"Sam what are we going to do about the name?"

"Well since with Drew and Sammie I came up with the names do you want too?"

"Yeah… Umm… Savannah Gail" Andy said look at Gail

"Andy you don't have too"

"I want too. You did just deliver her"

"That reminds me…. Dispatch we have a new baby. So what is the E.T.A of the Ambulance?"

"_**45 seconds"**_

"Sam do you like the na

"I do."

"Sam you have to call people"

Sam took a picture of his new daughter. And sent it to everyone.

_**To everyone; Savannah Gail Swarek**_

Sam put away his phone "Done"

Later at the hospital Sam lay in the bed and laying half on him with Savannah laying on both of them.

"Sam I love you"

"Andy I love you more than I could ever know!" kissing her

"So we have to wait 6 weeks again."

"it will be worth it" he said smiling with full dimples

"When can Zoe bring the kids in?"

"They are the way. I called them while you were asleep"

To be continued… __

_**So coming up next. The twins meet their baby sister. More one Andy's more and Danielle. Any idea I will consider the dearly. Reviews are also awesome.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay let's see where this takes us lol! Hope everyone enjoys it. And thanks for the reviews.**_

"Mommy!" Sammie yelled as she entered the room.

"Come here, Baby girl I want you to meet someone." Andy said sitting up in the bed.

Sam went and picked up Sammie and Drew. He put them on the bed. Sam went and picked up Savannah and sat next to Andy on the bed.

"Drew, Sammie this is your baby sister Savannah." Sam said Smiling at her two other kids.

"Baby ister?" Drew asked

"Yeah baby boy baby sister." Andy said pulling him closer to her.

Zoe and Oliver enter the room. "Sammy doesn't that look adorable"

"Hey Ollie" Andy said smiling. Oliver came over to Andy and kissed her cheek then lent down to kiss Savannah.

"So why did you name her after peck?" Oliver asked.

"She delivered her."

"Peck delivered the baby?"

"Yep and she did a pretty awesome job." Sam said with full dimples

"Really?" Oliver said in shock

"yep."

Zoe cut in. "Do y'all want us to keep a eye on the twins till you go home?"

"Zoe you're so awesome. But you don't have too."

"I want too"

"thanks."

"No problem."

A hour later.

Alright kids lets let mommy, daddy and baby Savannah get some rest" Zoe said.

The kids gave kisses and left with Oliver and Zoe.

Sam laid in the bed with Andy as they held their baby.

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"You know that no matter what I always love you right"

"Yeah and I love you."

"My life is complete now… unless you want more kids"

"I'm fine with 3 and I'm not going to turn you into a baby machine."

"I want more kids just not for a while is that okay with you?"

"That is fine, baby. We can have more kids when we are ready too. Okay?"

"Yeah"

Two day of the hospital Andy was ready to go home to her family.

"Alright your all set to go home" The nurse said as she came in the room with a wheelchair.

"Finely" Andy said giggling

"Where is your husband?"

"He is pulling the Truck around"

"Okay lets head down."

Sam was waiting outside of the truck. He lent down to kiss Andy and took Savannah away from her to put her in the Truck. He then helped Andy in the Truck. As the started down the road. "Sam when are we getting the kids?"

"Zoe and Oliver are at the house waiting on us"

"Okay good"

"And so is Gail"

"Really?"

"yeah"

They arrived home welcomed by Oliver, Zoe, Gail and the twins.

Andy bent down to give the twins a hug. Look up at Gail and said "So I was hoping you would come see us at the hospital"

"yeah sorry I was still in shock that a delivered your baby. And you named her after me" She said smiling

"Well I'm glad you're here"

"Thanks"

They sat around the house for a while talking. Until every had left it was just the Swarek's left. Sam looked over at the twins that was asleep in the floor. He picked them up one by one and carried them to their bed. Then he went and got Savannah and put her in her crib. He went and picked up Andy and carried her to their bed. The sheets had ben change.

"Sam?" She said as he laid her in the bed.

"Yeah"

"you're the love of my life"

"And you Andy Swarek are the love of my life" he said kissing her.

The next day. They were in the kitchen. Andy was feeding Savannah, Sam was fixing pancakes for the twins. The twins was in their high chair laughing and the funny things Andy was saying. Andy notice that Savannah was asleep so she went and put her in her swing. She returned to kitchen. Sam was singing as he fixing breakfast.

Andy walked over him and wrapped her arms around his waist and his shoulder blades. "I love you"

He turned around and kissed her. "And I love you"

Andy went and made the twins giggle she loved to hear them laugh. Sam put the plates of food on the table. When his phone rang.

"Swarek" he said answering it.

"Hey it's Danielle"

"How did you get my number"

"I went back to the station so I could apologies to your wife and one of your officers gave me your card."

"Okay what do want?"

"I need to talk to you" _**in the back ground Danielle heard "Babe who is that"**_

"It's umm… Danielle" he told Andy.

Andy took the phone away from him. "Look I'm sorry if may still have feeling for Sam but he won't leave me for you"

"I know I just thought he would like to know he might have another kid. I'm not exactly sure if it's his. One reason he left me was because I always cheated on him. But he could be the father of my child"

"Wh…What? Why now do you want to find out now?"

"Because my child is asking about his father. And Sam was the only one I could find. I'm not say I know for sure he is the father but there is a 1 out of 3 he could be."

"So you want him to get tested?"

"yeah the sooner we both know the better don't you think?"

"yeah… I'll talk to him." Andy hung up the phone. She turned toward the table putting a fake smile on her face.

"Babe is everything okay?"

"yeah totally"

Sam knew it wasn't. "Okay we will talk later about it?"

"yeah you got that right"

After breakfast Sam took the twins and put them in the play pen. He turned to look at Andy. He could tell something was wrong. "Do you want to talk now?"

"Yeah"

"Okay what all did Danielle tell you"

"That when y'all were together she always cheated on you. Which I don't know why someone would cheat on you" She said looking at him

"Yeah she did. What does that have to do with what she told you?"

"Well she has a kid"

"And now she is trying to put the kid on me?"

"Well not exactly. She said the her son is starting to ask about his father. And you were the only one she could find. She not saying you're the father just that there is a one out three shot you could be"

"So she wants me to get tested?"

"the sooner we know the sooner we can get on with our life"

"Andy are you sure you want to know?"

"No but if he is yours I would love because he is a part of you." She said smiling.

"I love you. You know that right"

"yeah I do"

The next day she called Danielle back so they could make an appointment to get test done. Sarah came down so she could see her new niece. The test was done while Sarah was there so she could watch the kids.

"Okay we will the 2 D.N.A sample to see if they match. You can pick them up in a few day." The doctor told Andy and Sam.

"thanks doc" Sam said.

They walked out of the Doctor's office hand in hand. As the walk they saw Danielle and her son leaving. Sam stomach turned look at the little boy thinking that could be his son.

"Babe you okay?" Andy asked

"Yeah, Just wondering how our lives will be if he turned out to me mine?"

"Well make do. The kids may or may not have a big brother. But we will find out in a few days"

"Okay"

Sam had to go to work the next day. He took the twins to daycare so Andy and Savannah were at home alone. She did some light work down around the house the next few days. On the third day the doctors calling tell them the results were in. So Andy text him

_**Andy; the doctor called**_

_**Sam; And?**_

_**Andy; I'm going to pick up the results and I'm heading to the station.**_

_**Sam; Okay be careful. I'll see you when you get here. I love you**_

_**Andy; I love you too see you soon :D xxx**_

_**Sam; xxx**_

"Hi I'm here to pick up some results for Samuel Swarek" Andy said to the nurse

"Hold on a sec"

Andy stood there holding Savannah tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Hey you go Mrs. Swarek"

"Thanks"

Andy put Savannah in the truck got in and drove to station. Thinking and wondering if Sam was the father. She got to the station. She had already got Savannah's car seat out when Traci came up

"I can't believe you named her after Peck and not your best friend"

"She delivered her."

"Yeah I know. Here let me take her for a while she can' t get to know her Aunt Traci"

"Thanks Traci"

"So you coming to have lunch with the hubby?"

"Yep"

"So what is going on Andy. Sam has been acting funny here lately"

"Nothing we can't get through"

"You want to talk?"

"Nope just need to talk to Sam"

"Okay well I'll be at my office went your ready to Savannah"

"Thanks"

Andy walked into Sam office "Hey"

"Hey" Sam said smiling just seeing his wife.

"You ready?"

"Do you want to open it or do you want me too?"

"You"

"Okay here goes nothing"

"Andy wait I just want you to know that whatever these results say I will always love you"

"I know and I will always love you no matter what they say…. So you ready?"

"here goes nothing."

_**D.N.A Sample one- Brain**_

_**D.N.A Sample two- Sam**_

_**They are a….**_

_**So cliffhanger. What do y'all thing the results are? Review please.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13. Wow I really hate that number maybe I can make this one good. **_

_**Review were awesome thanks to everyone. But for one Andy should leave Sam because he could be a father of some else child. Hence **__**Their love is Strong**__** but the other part the person put made me think so I will some how might put it in the chapter.**_

_**So who is ready to see if he is the father.**_

_**D.N.A Sample one- Brain**_

_**D.N.A Sample two- Sam**_

_**They are negative.**_

_**Conclusion: Sam Swarek is not the Father**_

Andy gasps at the results

"Andy what does it say"

"You're not the father"__

"Really?" he said relived

"Yeah" She said smiling at him

"Oh that make me happy. I didn't know how much more we could both handle."

"Sam we need to talk" she said getting serious

"Yeah? Shot"

"Until now we have been totally honest with one another. But I find out that you had an ex-girlfriend you didn't bother to tell me why?"

"We dated shortly. Yeah we took things fast but we both young. As soon as I found out she was cheating on me I left her."

"Do I need to get check for anything? Do I need to get the kids check for anything?"

"No I was check right after we broke up. You know just in case in kind of scared me. Like I said we were young and didn't use protection I regret it now. Because of how careless I was."

"So I don't need to worry?"

"Andy if there was anything that I could give you I would of told you before we even slept together."

"I Trust you. You but this was a little overwhelming"

"I know it is but now we are in the clear there is no more surprise like this anymore I promise." He told her pulling her in to give her a kiss.

"Oh but I have a few surprise up my sleeve in about 5 weeks" She winked at him.

"Oh really…. Well these weeks better get her fast"

"I need to run one more thing by you" she said nervously

"Okay what is it."

"well you know after Savannah was born we both said we wanted more kids down the road but not too soon right?"

"right"

"Well since we want more kids there is no way I'm getting my tubes tired so I was wondering if it was okay with you if I got Mirena. It's a implant birth control and with it in I can't have kids for at least 5 years. "

"They have to put in inside you?"

"Yeah they say in won't hurt a bit"

"As long as girl does it I really don't mind. It will give the kids time to grow up some"

"Yeah that what I was thinking"

"Do you want me there when the put in in."

"Awe babe you amaze me sometimes. But yeah that would be great. I just have to make an appointment."

"Andy I will be there whatever kind of appointment you have. You know''

"Yeah I do but you still amaze me." She said standing her tip toes to his him

"Hey you want to grab the twins and we go out for lunch?" he asked her.

"Umm… on the way here I pick us up something. I was hoping to just have lunch here in the office with the kids"

"that's fine with me. I'll go get the twins. And you go see if you can get Savannah from Nash" he said laughing

"Well do"

They had a nice lunch in Sam's office. They stayed in there for a hour. Just being a family. Andy's pone started to ring

_**Incoming call…**_

_**Danielle (mobile)**_

"Babe who is it?" Sam asked

"It's umm. Danielle. I guess she got the results."

"why is she calling you then"

"I told her not to call your number anymore. Sorry for the jealously but I don't like her calling you"

"It's okay" he said kissing her forehead

"I'm going to step out and talk to her okay"

"k"

"hey Danielle, I'm guessing you got the results?"

"**yeah I did. Look I'm sorry for putting this on you guys."**

"No it okay. If I was you I would of done the same thing"

"**Okay. But thanks for being so understanding"**

"Look I know you don't know where the other guys are and I don't go back to work for a few more weeks I can pull in some favors to help you find them"

"**Andy that is so sweet but I think it best my son doesn't find out who is Dad is. Out of all the guys I was with Sam was the only one that really had he head on straight."**

"Are you sure"

"**Yeah. But thanks. I have to go. I promise I won't jump in your life like this anymore"**

"No problem. If you ever need anything you can call me"

"**Thanks. Bye"**

Andy put her phone in her pocket. And went back into Sam's office.

Sam looked up from playing with the twins. "hey, how did that go"

"good, she said she was sorry for coming into our lives"

"Well she gone now right"

"yep, we can get back to our lives. Unless there is another ex that could come back up" Andy said joking

"No there is no one else. You know about everyone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her."

"It's good"

"We good?"

"No… we are better that good" she said leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you" he whispered her ear.

"I love you too" She said biting his neck.

"Ohmygod. 5weeks need to hurry up!" he whispered in her ear.

"Control yourself Sam. The kids are here." She said laughing

"Okay who's ready to go see their friends." He said picking up the kid. "you going to be here when I get back?" he asked Andy

"Yep I'm just going to call and make that appointment"

"Okay well I have a early birthday present for you"

"What? What is it?"

"You will have to wait to see to see it"

"Sam!"

"Andy I'll be right back. Make that phone call"

She made the phone call and made her appointment for tomorrow. She sat there wondering what Sam had gotten her. Her birthday was next week. She was getting excited as he made his way back to her.

"Okay tell me know Sam" She demanding

"Okay So when we founded out you were pregnant again. I though It was time I get a car that fits everyone."

"Sam! You go us a car?"

"No I got you a SUV. I have a truck" he said joking. "Come on lets go see your new car"

They walked out side. Andy jumped in excitement hugging Sam

"Thank you thanks you!"

"Anything for my girl" he said holding her.

"God I'm such a lucky girl. Any girl would be lucky to have you"

"Well I'm the lucky one. And I don't want any other girl than you"

"you know exactly what to say. To make me get 'butterflies'"

They stood there for a while in each other's arms. Until Traci came out.

"Someone is being fuss" She said holding Savannah

"Here I'll take her. You and Nash go catch up." Sam said getting Savannah heading back inside.

"So what's new?" Traci asked

"Oh just got a new car!"

"Really? That's awesome"

"Yeah he is really sweet to me"

"No he is head over hill for you."

"I know. We have been through so much since we got married. And I mean stuff that could break us up. But we are still here strong."

"Like what. I know there has been stuff y'all had to put up with but I didn't know it was something that could break y'all up."

"Well a ex came back saying Sam might be the father of her 10year old son. And Sam never told me anything about her."

"What did he get tested to see if her was the father? Why didn't he tell you about her."

"Yeah we got the results today. He is not the Father. And he said they had short steamy relationship. He said he broke it off because she cheated on him."

"Well that's good"

"yeah I know. We have no more bumps in the road" As soon she said it she felt her stomach turn. Like something was just waiting to fall.

A few weeks went by Andy had returned back to work. Every day her and Sam rode to work together taking their kids upstairs to daycare. The loved that the kids were in good hands when they worked. They went and change into uniform. They went to parade room. Sam told everyone who their partners were today. Even though he wanted to keep Andy at the Station he sent her with Oliver.

As everyone was heading out of the Parade room. Sam pulled her to the side.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Zoe volunteered to watch the kids tonight"

"Oh she did? Did she. And why would she do that." She said joking

"Oh I don't know just that its been 6weeks since Savannah was born . Andy maybe she wants us to have some alone time."

"Oh really and what did you have in mind?"

"you will find out tonight. Now get to work before I change my mind and keep you here!" He said smacking her butt.

"I'll see you tonight babe" She yelled as she headed out of the station.

Shift was nearly over. It was slow too. Until the dispatch came over.

"**15-05 copy"**

"15-05 copy"

"**we have a domestic on Green st."**

"ETA 5min"

"**copy"**

Oliver raced the park which is possibly domestic is taking place. But back at the Station Sam gets a phone call

"Swarek" he said answering the phone

"**Well, well, J.D how has it been? Or should I say Sam"**

"Breanne what are you doing out of prison?"

"**Oh I broke out because I want to know more about what happened to my family. Oh I hope you don't mind but I'm going to talk to Candice. I mean Andy"**

"you leave her out of this. She doesn't know anything."

"**but you do. So if you want to see her again you tell me what I want to know. Oh got to get the girl bye"**

Andy jumps out of the car searching for something.

"Andy you go that way and I'll go this way. You radio my every 5 mins. Understood?"

"Yes Oliver" She starts going toward the playground look for someone in trouble. Then she heard Oliver yelling after her. She turned and saw someone hit him over his head. The Jamie step in front of her hitting her.

Back at the station. Sam tries to get through to Andy no success. He was in a full panic. He told Gail to watch the kids not to let them out of her sight. He found out were Andy was last and sent every car available there. When he go to the park. He found Oliver.

"Oliver buddy can you talk to me?" Sam demand

"Andy" he said sending a knot to Sam stomach

"I know I need you tell me what happened"

"We split up. I turned back to see where she was going just to make sure. I saw 2 people run after her. I yelled her name. That's all I remember. Sorry"

"Its okay. Where was she at the last time you saw her?"

Oliver pointed over near the playground. Sam ran over there for some kind of clue. But all he founded was a her radio and a puddle of blood. He fell to his knees as Chris ran up to him.

"She gone, she been kidnap" Sam said crying

"Sam we are going to find her."

**Oh please don't hate me. I had to leave you guys guessing. Oh what is to come. Any Idea's I'm opened to anything.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay let's see what is going to happed**

Andy woke up in pain she had a killer head ache. She couldn't remember what happened. She went to rub her head her hands were bound to a chair. She opened her eyes the only thing she saw was black fabric. She heard movement in the room. She didn't want to move just in case the person was waiting for her to wake up. Next thing she knew the black fabric came off and she was face to face with her kidnapped.

"Well hello 'Candace' or should I say Andy McNally" Jamie said as he took the mouth piece off her so she could talk.

"Jamie what do want?" She said

"I want so information about my family murder."

"Look when you had Sam… I mean J.D I found out everything. And I know Detective Barbra told you. That your family murder was solved."

"Yeah and I'm thrilled about that. But I need to know who the dirty cop is that covered it up. And if you want to get back your life I suggest you start talking"

"Look you have no idea. What you've done if J.D finds out you have me you will be dead"

"J.D don't you mean Sam. Oh he knows. He wasn't so happy about it. Last time I remember you guys were just starting out and I never though you guys would last. So what are y'all dating or engaged?"

"We are married. So whatever you do to me you will wish you hadn't"

"I think I can managed I did almost kill the guy."

Back at the station. Sam heads up the parade room.

"Okay look coppers. This case is very personal. One of our own is missing and is in the hands of a very dangers guy that almost killed me."

"Who is missing?" Dov asked

Sam trying to stay personal. "Andy Swarek is the miss person. She is with Jamie Brennan. We went to where she was kidnapped and there was a lot of…blood so we know she is hurt badly. So the clock is ticking for us to find her. Detective Barbra will that over now" Sam said trying to make to his office or somewhere before he broke down.

"Sam" Traci said running after him

"Nash it's not the time we have to find my wife so I won't have to tell our kids their mommy isn't coming home." He said starting to cry.

"Sam look at me." She said jumping in front of him. "We are going to find her. Your kids are going to have their mommy back soon."

"You didn't see all the blood. Traci" He said crying

"Sam, look at me… She a fighter Sam she is going to be okay. She is going to fight to come back to her family" She said pulling him into a hug.

"I hope so Traci. I can't live my life with her. She is my world she make my life complete"

"Sam I know we have everyone looking for her. We will find her. Alive"

"Sammy!" Sam heard and look it was Boyd coming up.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sam said pinning her up against the wall.

"Sam. I'm here to help"

"Help like you did putting 'God Grace' as my back story. Or like you ran when people found out you cover a murder of two innocent people?"

"Look I'm here to make it up"

"You better hope we find her alive or I will kill you. Because this is all your fault"

Sam's phone began to ring he didn't recognized the number. In any other case he would answer but what was going on today he answers

"Swarek"

"**So how is man hunt coming?"**

"Where is she Jamie? Is she okay. There was a lot of blood"

"**She is sitting right in front of me. Would you like to talk to her? Here"**

"Andy baby are you okay?"

"**I will be when you find me. Hurry" Andy said on the phone**

"Baby I'm look as hard as I can. I will find you soon. I love you"

"**I lov…." The phone went off.**

"Andy… no…. Andy" Sam said sliding down the wall.

"Sam are you okay?" Boyd asked.

"No but your fixing to fix it. Jamie wants you so he gets you."

"Sam are serious?"

"Sure am. If you didn't run we wouldn't be here right now."

"So what are you going to do let him kill me?"

"Nope you're going to prison then he will probably kill you there. So there for Donovan Boyd you're under arrest for tempering with a case"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep"

"Sam we got a lead" Gail came running up

"Peck take boyd to holding. Where is the lead?"

"He has another property that he inherited from his family"

"Thanks" Sam ran off to his car. Following all the other cars.

"So are you going to start giving me information?"

"Look the dirty cop isn't a cop he is a detective. And after all what happened when you almost killed Sam and everyone started caving in on him about your family case and he disappeared"

"Give me his name. My people can find him"

"Our people couldn't even find him. We have people looking for him all over North America"

"Name bitch now!"

"Oh just wait till Sam finds out you called me a bitch. The last person called me that he put a bullet in his head."

"Well look like he isn't here now does it" He said hitting her knocking her chair over

"And here I though you would never hit a girl" she said as he walked out of the room.

The fall broke arm of the chair. So she was able to get free. She went and grabs his cell phone and ran and hides. She called Sam.

Sam answered the phone knowing it was Jamie. "Jamie you have better of not of hurt my wife. I have who you want in custody."

"Sam it's me. I got free. I'm hiding in the house"

"Andy are you okay? We are on the way"

"I don't know I'm hurting allover"

Sam heard Jamie in the background finding her. "You bitch!" and Andy screams.

Sam threw his phone in the passenger seat. Putting his gas to floor.

"You called him didn't you" Jamie asked

"Yes. And he has the person you want in custody"

"So are you going to give me the name?"

"Donavon Boyd"

"You see that's that is all you had to do."

"But you would still have me here. Wanting to kill me wouldn't you?"

"Probably now that I have the information I was there is really no reason to keep your alive is there?"

"Do it you will be dead in a matter of minutes if you do."

"Oh really?" Jamie said hitting here with a shovel knocking her out old. "Stupid bitch"

With a matter of seconds. Sam and the other police officers were one the property. They busted into the house clearing floor by floor. Jamie and Andy were in the basement. Jamie was on top of Andy as Oliver walked in.

"Jamie get off of her now!" Oliver shouted. Sam heard him and ran toward his voice.

Sam ran into the basement Jamie was still on top of Andy but his hands were in the air. Oliver was putting cuffs on Jamie.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sam yelled running to Andy

"Dispatch suspect in custody. Medic need A.S.A.P" Oliver said

"_**ETA 2mintes"**_

"Andy baby wake up please!" Sam said crying.

The medic came rushing in pushing Sam out of the way so they could work. He rode with her in the ambulance. He heard them saying "She crashing"

"Andy you are not to leave me. You hear me. You are not allowed to leave me and our family." He said pleading with a not responding Andy.

When they arrived at the hospital Andy was rushed into surgery. Sam was against the wall crying when his sister arrived. "Sam are you okay" She saw all the blood on his shirt.

"It's not my blood. It's …." Sam said to his sister.

"What do you know?"

"She still in surgery. He hit her hard."

"Sam she a fighter. She is going to find her back to you"

"I hope so. She Is my life I don't know what I will do if I lose her Sarah."

"I know. Look everyone else is in the waiting room I'm going to let them know she in surgery okay?"

He nodded. As soon as Sarah walked away the doctor came out.

"How is she?"

"She is going to be fine. She is asleep right now, because of the pain. You need to go clean yourself up then you can see her. I know you won't want to leave so you can change that shirt into scrubs."

Sam stood up. "Thanks doctor" took the scrub shirt and make his way to the nearest restroom and changed.

He made his way towards the room she was in. He looked in seeing her laying there so peaceful. But thanks god she was alive. He went in the room pulling a chair up beside the bed and just held Andy's hand. He felt at ease knowing she was right there in his touching distances. He fell asleep until his phone went off.

_**Sarah; Andy's mom is here what do you want me to tell her.**_

_**Sam; that when Andy is better we will call her**_

He looked up at Andy. Still thanking she was rights her. He kissed her on her forehead. With that kiss Andy started waking up.

"Andy baby? Are you waking up?"

"Yeah" She said looking at him

"Oh good baby. Thank god. Let me go get a doctor."

"WH…Who are you?" Andy asked

_**Okay I couldn't help it. Will Andy remember Sam and her life with him? I'll go ahead and tell she will but it will be tough. Andy's mom is coming back also. Review please and I will consider any idea's you guys throw out.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay lets find out if Andy will remember her life. And I just want say thanks for the reviews**_

Sam was shocked that his wife didn't know who is was.

"I'm Sam. I'm going to get your doctor for you." He walked out of the room thinking 'this is just as bad as losing her. She doesn't even remembers me. What does she remember?'

"Hey doc she awake. She doesn't know who I am"

"Okay lets go see what she remembers then"

He followed him into Andy's room.

"Mrs. Swarek how are felling?" the doctor asked

"Mrs. Swarek?.. Wait I'm married?"

"Okay lets start with what you remember. Okay?"

"Umm… I just started my rookie year at the 15th."

"Ohmygod she doesn't remembers me" Sam said walking out of the room so she didn't him break down.

"Wait. What happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Mrs. Swarek you were kidnapped and the guy hit you on the head a few times. You are lucky to be alive."

"Who is Mr. Swarek? Who am I married too?"

Sam walks back into the room. "Your married to me" he said sadly

"I'm going to let you guys talk" the doctor said walking out of the room.

"Where did I meet you?"

"You took me down on your first day on the job, I was undercover"

"I have that memory but I can't see your face."

"Well it wasn't one of our happiest ones"

"I'm sorry I can't remember you."

"Andy it's okay. Look I made a phone call to my sister when I stepped out. She is going to bring all the pictures that are at the house to see if that triggers something."

"How long have we've been married?"

"About 2 years"

"I can't remember two years of my life?"

"More like 4 years."

"What can you please tell me until the pictures get here?"

"I will do anything you want"

He told her everything about her Rookie year and her second year. The Luke stuff. The stuff with Jamie when he almost died. When they finely got together. When she got shot. How he asked her to marry him. That was when Sarah walked in the room with all the pictures.

Sam got up took the pictures "Thanks Sarah but I think we are just going to be alone for a little bit"

"I understand…umm. I'm going to take them to my house until she better okay?"

"that's fine just tell them she sick okay."

"K"

He walked back over to Andy handing her a photo book from her rookie year. She flipped through it.

"Is this Luke?" she asked pointing a picture of him

"Yep"

"Why do I have a picture of him if he cheated on me?"

"You haven't pulled these books out for a while. You can take them out if you want too"

"I will" She counties to look through the book. "Why is that every picture of you your not smiling unless I'm in the picture?"

"Because I have a reason to smile"

"You loved me even when we weren't together?"

"Yeah I did… Here this is from your second year" he said handing her the photo book

She sat there look through it. She saw her engagement ring from Luke that was really meant for Jo. She took that picture out.

"I think this is kind of helping me" She told him

"Good here another one"

As she flipped through the book she notice the she was so much happier with Sam. "From these pictures I look a whole lot happier"

"that was when we finely got together." He told her just watching her hoping the everything would click.

"Can I have the next book?"

"Yeah here you go." He handed her the book from their wedding

"We look so happy"

"We are"

"how can I not remember you?"

"I have no idea. But it's getting late you need to rest. You can finish looking at the rest in the morning"

"You going to stay here with me?"

"would never think about leaving."

She fell asleep. And when she did the nurse came in to take her for another MRI they did one early that day.

Sam went down stairs to give everyone a update.

"She doesn't remember the past 4 years really. She doesn't remember me"

He told everyone. The all came up to console him. He just walked back to the room and waited from Andy.

"Sam may I talk to you" the doctor said

"Yeah go ahead"

"Her MRI is better from this morning. She is gaining her memory back."

"Really"

"So she is fighting to get back to you. Whatever you're doing its working"

"Thanks doc"

Andy was rolled back into the room. She sat up in the bed. "Sam I want to know more I feel like there is something huge missing"

"That's because there is"

"Okay give the pictures after the wedding"

"Are you sure your ready for it?"

"Yes hand them here"

He handed her the photos. Before she even started to look "Andy"

"Yeah"

"You're a mom"

"That's what missing." She started looking at the pictures. And started crying

"Do you remember them?"

She looked up at him tears in her eyes. "yes. Andrew Jack but we call him Drew, Samantha Gracie we call her Sammie, and Savannah Gail. Sam I remember"

"Do you remember everything?"

"Yes. Sam I'm sorry I forgot you and out family"

"baby it's okay. Your back now."

"Where is Jamie?"

"going back to prison. I couldn't kill him I had you in my hands"

"It's okay. Where are the kids?"

"Sarah took them to here house until you are better"

"Andy do you remember what happened last with you and Jamie"

"Just that he hit me that's it why?"

"We need to do a rape kit"

"what why?"

"Well when Oliver found you. He was on top of you"

"What no! Sam did he?"

"Andy baby I have no idea. But we will find out and then I'll kill him"

"Sam you can't kill him! If you do I won't have you anymore"

"okay. But he won't get away with it"

"I know he won't I told him that when he had me tied up"

"I'm going to get the doctor and tell him to get the kit ready"

"Sam don't leave me"

"Baby I'm not going to leave you. Here I'll call for the nurse okay"

The doctor came in and did the kit.

"We will find out in a hour"

"thanks"

"Sam I'm scared"

"I know baby so am I"

"Are we going to get through this?"

"We've been through so much I would think we can manage this"

"Promise?"

"Baby I promise"

"Sam I love you"

"Andy I love you with all my heart"

They just laid there holding each other. Until the doctor came in.

"Mrs. And Mr. Swarek"

"yes" they both answered

"the results are in"

Sam sat up. "let here them"

"there is evidence tried but she was not raped"

"thank you" Andy said

The doctor walked out of the room.

"If I wasn't the law I would kill that son of bitch."

"Sam Oliver stopped him. Nothing happened"

"I know but still your my wife and I didn't protected you."

"Sam were are cops"

"I know but it's hard you know. I just …."

"No I'm not giving up to being a cop. I like working I like working with you"

"I wasn't going to say that. I just want you be safe but it's hard with your job"

"Yeah it is. But it's the job that brought us together."

"I know baby"

"will you hold me?"

Sam got into the bed with Andy "Of course I will"

"Sam!"

"what"

"We never had out date!"

"When you get out will. Even in the truck"

"what was out date?"

"Oh I was going to try something new."

"like?"

"Well I was going to take the kids the Sarah's and we were going to go camping"

"but you're a city boy"

"Yeah and my wife loves camping. So I though I would try it for her."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_**So what did you guy think? More chapters or just leave it as is? Let me know.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay so I've decide a few more chapters. I still have to bring Andy's mom back. Then the last chapter will be flash forward into their future. Then I'll start on a new story that I've already started thinking about. The reviews are awesome. Some asked it if I could make it M rated and my answer is no. Because I really don't know how to right like lol so here we go.**_

Jamie Brennan hand been charge with, kidnapping, assault, attempted rape and attempted murder on a police officer. He was going back to prison and he would never see the outside world again

A few days has passed since Andy remember everything and she was more than ready to go home and have her date with Sam.

"How are feeling Mrs. Swarek?" the doctor asked walking in.

"Ready to go home."

"Well I check all your test. Which look fine. You can go home today"

"Really?"

"Yes. But you can't go back to work as fast. You go back in few weeks. You may have some headaches. You can't drive for a while either. You have someone to drive you around right?"

"That is fine. Yeah I do I have my husband"

"Yeah where is your husband? Every time I come in here he is here."

"He had to run home to get stuff up for his sister that have our kids until I get out"

"Okay well I'll wait for him to get back before I discharge you"

"Okay thanks."

"Just let me know if you need anything"

"I have a question"

"I'm sure I can find a answer for it"

"Am I cleared to get back to activities if you know what I mean?"

"yeah I know. Yeah you are cleared. I would be asking the same question if I had a husband like yours"

"I know I'm lucky. And he's all mine so don't get any ideas" She said joking to her doctor.

After the doctor went out of the room she grab her phone and text him.

_**Andy; Babe where are you?**_

_**Sam; getting you some real food. Why is there something wrong?**_

_**Andy; No everything is great. Hey did you know that the doctor has a crush on you.**_

_**Sam; really? Well tough I'm happy with you**_

_**Andy; yeah I asked her something and she said 'I don't blame you if I had a husband like your' **_

_**Sam; haha. What did you ask her?**_

_**Andy; when I get out if I was cleared to get back to 'activates' when I get out. **_

_**Sam; what did she say?**_

_**Andy; yep I was cleared. So can you come get me? IDK if I can make it home we might have to pull over in the truck ;p**_

_**Sam; did they say you could come home?**_

_**Andy; yep so hurry!**_

_**Sam; on my way :P**_

She giggled as Sam walk through the door.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her as he walked over kiss her on her head.

"Just go to get discharged. They didn't want discharged me until you were her"

The doctor walked into the room. "here is the discharged papers. Just did your 'John Handcock' and your ready to go"

"thanks doc." Sam said giving her his dimple smile

"Umm. Your welcome. Look I don't know if she told you this but she might have some headaches we are going to send her home with some meds and she can't drive for a while until she cleared. I'm sure she told you the other stuff" She said not trying to laugh

"Yeah I did" Andy said laughing.

"Okay well your ready to go. I'll call you later to make a check up appointment"

"thanks" they both said.

In the car ride home it was silence for a little bit. Andy was sitting in the middle of the truck with Sam's arm around her.

"So when are we going Camping?" Andy said smiling at him.

"When do you want to go?"

"Umm… we can go tomorrow. Call Sarah to make sure it's okay if she keeps the kids for another few days."

"That sounds good with me."

Andy looked at him. She sat up and started rubbing Sam's thighs. She whispered in his ear. "You need to pull over. I can't wait anymore" sucking on his ear lobe.

Sam pulled the truck over quickly. Andy giggle the whole time kissing his neck letting him know to hurry.

"Andy you can't do that while I'm driving" he said in a soft tone.

"Well, I wanted you pull over. So thank" she said leaning over to give him a kiss.

Sam deepened the kiss. And he knew exactly what she wanted. So he slide the seat back so they could have more room. Andy had already jumped on top oh him.

"I've missed your touch." Andy said breaking for air looking into his eyes.

"I've missed touching you" he said kissing her neck.

Andy started undoing his pants, as he did the same thing Andy.

30mins later. Andy was leaning her head on Sam's "Ohmygod Sam"

"Yeah I know. We can't this long anymore with doing this"

"I totally agreed. Now we need to get home so we can do this more"

"Agreed"

They drove home and barely made it side before the went for the next round. The next few hours they spent making love. Making up for not being able too.

The next morning Sam woke up in peace with Andy right next to him. He lent down and kissed her "Good morning beautiful"

"hmmm. I'm glad to be home in your arms." She said kissing him back

"well you get to wake up like this for the rest of our lives"

"That I do"

"So for today. I need to go by the Station put things in order and put someone in charge. Then we are off to shop for our little camping trip"

"good I want to see everyone. And I still can't believe your taking me camping"

"I've planned on doing it for a while. I know you love camping and I figured you teach me some stuff that your dad taught you. And in a few years we take the kids"

"Sam I love that. Making it a family tradition"

"Yep. I though you would"

They got up and started getting ready. Sam made sure Andy took her meds. She really hates taking meds. They arrived at the station everyone ran too her to tell her she is glad she is doing much better. They stayed at the station so Sam could straighten out his small vacation. While he was doing that Andy was over in the D's office catching up with Traci.

"How are doing?" Traci asked

"Better, hate that I can't come back soon but then I love it. Get to spend more time with the kids when we go pick them up in a few day."

"I know what you mean"

"So is there anything new with you?"

"Oh just that your going to be aunt again"

"What your pregnant?"

"Yeah well since you and Sam won't be having anymore for a while I though someone had to bring new babies the station."

"Traci that's great! I'm so happy for you"

"thanks, So when are you guys going to have more babies? We need more beautiful Swarek babies" she said laughing

"I want to start trying when Savannah is 5 or so"

"that's good"

"Yeah. I'm happy how we are right now."

"I know you are but look I got to go. Leo's dad just text me wanting to pick him up"

"Ok Tracie I'll talk to you later"

Andy sat there thinking how it would be if she became detective. It would put her out of a lot of harms way. She would be close to her kids and Sam.

"Hey you" Sam said as he enter the room

"Hey"

"what you thinking about?"

"Becoming detective"

"Why?"

"So I'm out of harm's way, and would be close to you and kids"

"If that is what you want to do. It's fine with me"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still just thinking"

"Okay, You ready to go. We got to go a tent"

"Yeah lets go" She said going to hug him. "I love you"

"I love you too. Now let go camping"

They spent the new few days camping Sam was have a lot more fun that he ever though. Andy taught him to make smores. The would go to the truck every night to have sex so no one came up on them. After a few days in the woods they left to go pick up the kids. They arrived and Sarah kids came running out.

"Uncle Sam, is Aunt Andy okay?" they asked not seeing Andy getting out of the truck.

"Why don't you ask her for your self" Sam said smiling at Andy.

Their 2 niece turned and look at Andy and yelled "AUNT ANDY. YOUR OKAY"

"Hey guys, yeah I'm okay. I had to come back to see my kids and my 2 favorite nieces" She said leaning down to give them a hug. They walked back to house telling her all the stuff the twins and Savannah had done.

"Hey Andy. I'm so glad your better" Sarah said handing Savannah over to her.

"Hey Sarah me too. I had to come back to my babies" She said smiling looking at Savannah

"Hey where are the twins?" Sam asked

"Upstairs I'll go get them"

"No I want too." Andy said handing Savannah over to Sam

Andy went up the stairs. And watched them as the played. "Hey guys what are you doing?" she said bending down.

"Mommy" the twins said running to her.

"Hey babies mommy missed you so much" she said picking them up.

"Hey guys did y'all missed mommy" Sam said coming up behind them, holding Savannah.

The twins nodded their heads.

"Mommy missed y'all of y'all." Andy said trying not to cry.

"Come on guy's lets go down stairs Aunt Sarah made food"

They spent the next few hours just sitting around talking and playing with the kids. When they finely left the kids fell asleep as soon as the hit the road. Andy was snuggled up the Sam on the ride. When they got home they put the kids in the bed. Andy went to check the mail. There was a letter addressed to her she opened it

_**Dear Andy,**_

_**I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope all is well. I'm writing to tell you I only I have a few weeks to live. I'm in a hospice hospital. I would love to see. If you don't come I under stand. Just know that I always think about you and never went a day without thinking about you.**_

_**Always **_

_**Claire**_

Andy gasped reading the letter. Sam heard her and came running down. Thinking she had a headache or something

"Babe what's wrong?"

"My mother is dying"

_**Ok so what did you think? I'll do a few more chapter and I'll start on my next story. Any idea's I will consider. And Reviews make my day.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay. Let's see what is going to happen with Andy and her mom. I hope y'all had a good July 4. **_

The next day after Andy got the letter from her mother. She went to go see her. It was a family visit. Sam, the twins and Savannah went. Andy though 'that is she was dying she could at least meet her grandkids.' Andy went up to let her know that she brought the kids. So Sam and the kids stayed in the lobby.

"Hey" Andy said walking into the room.

"Hey, you came" Her mother said sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah. I figured that you did try and stuff. I'm sorry it took me so long to come around."

"Andy it's okay. I would of complete understand if you didn't come see me"

"No not really, I was a total bitch towards you"

"You had your reasons too."

Andy just stood there for a moment. She heard the kids and Sam coming down the hall. "So I brought people to meet you" Andy said smiling.

"Really? Who?"

"Claire I would like you to meet my husband Sam. Which you already know but were not properly induced. And these are your grandkids, the twins Drew and Sammie and Savannah."

"Nice to meet you guys." Claire said.

"Can you guys say 'hi' to mommy's mommy?" Sam said leaning down to the twins

"Hi" both of the twins said.

They stayed there for a while. Andy got to know her mother. Claire got to know her daughter, Son-in-law and grandkids.

"Okay we got to go. Put the kids in bed" Andy said the mother.

"Thanks for coming to see me." Claire said

"Anytime. Sam and I will back tomorrow. Our friends are going to watch the kids."

"That's fine."

"K, well see you in the morning."

The car ride home was filled in laughter with the twins sing. Sam loved moments like this, his family having a good time just laughing enjoying each other. They were truly blessed. By the time they got home the kids was sound asleep.

"Let's get these guys in the bed, then will watch some TV and just relax" Sam said getting Drew and Savannah out of his car seat.

"Okay, that sounds wonderful" Andy said getting Sammie out of her car seat.

After putting the kids in the bed. Andy and Sam were cuddled on the couch watching TV. When the phone rang.

"Who is calling this late?" Andy said getting up to get the phone.

"Much be important."

"Hello?" Andy said picking up the phone

"**Hey. Is this Andy Swarek?"**

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"**I'm a nurse from the hospice you mother is at"**

"Okay we were just there today"

"**Yes, I see you sigh in to the visitor book."**

"Okay may I ask why you're calling? It's late"

"**Mrs. Swarek, I'm sorry to inform you, but today after you left your mother took a turn for the worse and she passed about an hour ago.**

"What she didn't seem like she was so sick today, when we left"

"**Yes I know it just came on all of a sudden. There is a letter here for you. That we are to give to after she passes."**

"Umm…okay"

"**Would you like to make the arrangements for her funeral or would you like us too?"**

"No I will"

"**Okay well we need you come down to clam her body then you start making the arrangements"**

"Okay thanks I'll see you tomorrow" She hung up the phone and braised herself against the countertop.

"Andy? Who was that?" Sam said going over to her

"A nurse from the hospital my mom was at"

"Was at? Did something happen?"

"She passed away an hour ago. She held on just to see us"

"Andy I'm so sorry" he said hugging her. "At least she knew you forgave her"

"I know. But still we were going to see her in the morning."

The next day Andy was still in shock. Sam and she dropped the kids off with Oliver and Zoe. And made their ways down to the hospital. Claimed her mother's body and started planning the funeral for the next day. The funeral was small. The only people there was Andy, Sam, their kids, Gail, Chris, Dov, Traci, Jerry, Oliver and Zoe. To show their support for Andy. Claire was buried in the same cemetery as Tommy but not close the each other.

Andy was just standing over where he mother was buried. Sam came up behind her. "Andy are you ready head home"

"Yeah" She said turning toward him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Andy I know when you're lying to me"

"She just came back into my life now she gone."

"I know but the good this is that she died knowing her daughter forgave her for leaving her."

"True"

"And she got to meet her grandkids. I think that made her happy"

"Yeah it did"

"Come on let's head home and snuggle with our little family"

"That is exactly what I need right now"

"I know come on"

_**Okay short I know. Should I leave it like this or have it flash forward into the future? Andy ideas? I love the reviews.**_


End file.
